Murder Princess
by Noir Nightray
Summary: Aquella caza recompensas lo había dejado en ridículo, al gran Toushiro Hitsugaya y su ejercito. "Es solo por la recompensa, nada personal" y se marcho sonriendo dejándolo ahí herido y furioso. "Espera hasta que te encuentre, maldita". AU. Corregido.
1. Prólogo

_**Aquella caza-recompensas lo había dejado en ridículo, a el. ¡EL!. El gran Toushiro Hitsugaya y su ejercito. Y solo había dicho "Es solo por la recompensa, nada personal" y se marcho dando una sonrisa ladina dejándolo ahí herido y furioso. "Espera hasta que te encuentre, maldita". AU.**_

Disclaimer: Bleach es mio, también Toushiro y Ulquiorra, así que no se acerquen a ellos! =D (Mentira... es de Tite Kubo...)

Aclaraciones: Alter-Universe, inspirado en el anime Murder Princess.

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

El rugido de aquellas inmensas bestias, los llamados "Hollows" eran escuchados por todo el campo de batalla, junto con el característico ruido de armas chocandose. Los hollows habían sido desde los tiempos mas remotos un gran problema, los reinos poseían grandes ejércitos, siendo el mas grande, poderoso y temido el gran Ejercito de Fuyu No*, siendo liderado por nada mas y nada menos que el Príncipe Hitsugaya. El segundo ejercito mas conocido era el de el Reino de Karakura, liderado por Kuchiki Byakuya.

Espadas, lanzas, patadas, cualquier cosa servía con tal de defenderse y defender al pueblo de aquellos monstruos. Rabian sido sobrepasado en numero, pero gracias a las estrategias de su Taicho, pudieron disminuir considerablemente el numero de enemigos, pero aun así, Kuchiki Byakuya seguía defendiendo el pueblo de Karakura con todo lo que podía.

* * *

><p>- Su Majestad, ha llegado un mensajero de parte de Kuchiki Taicho – decía suavemente mientras entraba en la sala real, el consejo de Su Majestad el Rey Isshin, Sōsuke Aizen<p>

.

- Diga Aizen-san, ¿Hay problemas? - pregunto mostrando un deje de preocupación por su mejor unidad.

- El informe recibido declara que si bien han podido cumplir con su misión, hubieron demasiadas bajas, el Taicho esta herido, pero no es nada serio – dijo suspirando mientras hacia una pausa – Su Majestad, el crecimiento repentino de la población de hollows resulta alarmante, apenas damos abasto, así como los otros reinos – se acomodo los anteojos mientras volvía su mirada hacia el rey – Han aparecido bastantes cazas recompensas que cobran de los señores feudales para aniquilar a los hollows, normalmente no nos preocuparíamos mucho, ya que esos aparecen y mueren dentro de poco tiempo, pero han habido rumores de uno en especifico al que nombran "Murder"

- ¿Murder?, tienes mas datos de el? - se pronuncio el rey con el entrecejo levemente fruncido-

- Si, según cuentan, es salido de Hueco Mundo, y ha realizado bastantes misiones en solitario teniendo un éxito rotundo, y cada vez es mas solicitado por los señores acaudalados – comentaba mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello en un gesto de claro fastidio – siendo sincero mi Rey, este tema esta trayendo bastantes problemas, ya que los ejércitos están quedando en ridículo, pues que el hecho de que una sola persona haga el trabajo de un ejercito no habla muy bien de nosotros. Que haremos Su Majestad?

- De momento no podemos hacer nada... - decía mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente del asiento – Llama a Gin Ichimaru, le encargaremos el trabajo de investigar, después veremos si declaramos al tal Murder como amigo o enemigo.

* * *

><p>- Me ha llamado padre? - irrumpió en aquella lujosa sala un joven de piel bronceada y blancos cabellos, un claro distintivo de los gobernantes de Fuyu No.<p>

- Si te he mandado llamar Shiro-kun – decía divertido mientras recibía una mirada enfadada por parte de su hijo, sabia que nunca le había gustado que le llamen así – No te enfades Shiro-kun! - el rostro sonriente del Rey de Fuyu No, Jūshirō Ukitake se tornada de repente seria – Te he mandado llamar por que nos han informado de varias cosas en lo mínimo, preocupantes.

- Que pasa? - dejando de lado esa mueca infantil de enfado, su rostro se torno serio, y su mirada fría enfocada en el hombre en su frente – Nuevos ataques?

- En parte si, y en parte no, ya sabes del aumento de los hollows, pero, recientemente han habido personas desvinculadas a nuestro ejercito que se están encargando de aniquilar a estas bestias a cambio de dinero.

- Pero siempre han habido ¿no?, tan rápido como aparecen, mueren por un puñado de dinero como recompensa, así que, ¿cual es el problema? - pregunto acercándose mas a su progenitor, estudiando con su fría mirada las facciones de aquel hombre pálido y largos cabellos blanquecinos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio del problema.

- He mandado investigar, y el reporte que me trajo Shūhei relata que en concreto es solo un caza-recompensas el que nos debería preocupar, ya que el restos son mediocres – decía mientras ojeaba algunos informes entregados por su espía, Shūhei Hisagi - se hace llamar a si mismo "Murder", nadie ha visto realmente su aspecto, ya que siempre lleva una capa negra y un el rostro cubierto, pero según indican, ha disminuido considerablemente la peste de monstruos en dos reinos, actualmente se desconoce su paradero, pero debemos estar atentos, ya que su ultimo trabajo ocurrió en un reino aledaño, así que probablemente venga a buscar algún encargo aquí.

- Yo no dejare que eso pase, mi ejercito esta aquí para acabar con esas pestes, - respondía tomando una actitud desafiante y altanera – mi escuadrón es el mejor, no dejare que venga en nuestro territorio y haga lo que quiera.

- Lo se Tōshirō , pero te tengo que alertar una cosa – el joven taicho recibió una mirada demasiado seria como para ser del amable rey – los hollows aumentan a un ritmo que apenas estamos pudiendo contener, a pesar de ser el mejor ejercito, dentro de poco no daremos abasto, así que te daré una misión importantísima, llevaras a la mitad de los hombres del castillo, y aniquilaras a todo hollow que se te cruce en el camino, tenemos que mantenerlos a raya, sino el gran ejercito de Fuyo No del cual estamos orgullosos, podría desprestigiarse si aquel forastero elimina la plaga que nosotros no hemos podido.

- No te preocupes padre, ¡No dejare que nadie entre en nuestro territorio y haga de las suyas!- y diciendo eso, salio de aquella sala junto al cuartel general del Décimo Escuadrón-

* * *

><p>Saltaba de rama en rama, planeaba llegar lo mas rápido posible a aquel reino, haría unos cuantos trabajos y se largaría, como siempre.<p>

Había salido del desastroso Reino de Hueco Mundo, un lugar árido, donde apenas había comida, las peleas eran el pan de cada día, muertes por todos lados, sean por causa de peleas, hollows, enfermedades o lo que sea. "Bonito lugar en que criarse" pensaba aquella figura cubierta que corría para poder llegar a su destino. Paro de repente, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba debajo de su rostro cubierto. "Con que el Reino de Fuyo no eh? Excelente lugar para vivir".

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se deshacía rápidamente de aquella capa se libraba de todo aquello que cubría su figura, quedando apenas en un ajustado traje negro. Sacando de su bolso la ropa que utilizaba mientras se quedaba en los pueblos por los que pasaba, puesto que así no atraía mirada de sospecha. "Aunque nunca faltan pervertidos que me miran cuando me visto así, prefiero mi capa". Guardando su anterior vestimenta, y también guardando su mas preciado tesoro, su katana, Himetsuru*, dentro de su maleta, emprendía viaje hacia aquel bello reino. Habiendo dejado totalmente atrás aquella figura andrógina a la cual estaba acostumbrada, quedando vestida con un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, el cual resaltaba la pálida piel de aquella joven, y con una larga coleta adornando su rostro. "Dicen que el ejercito de Fuyu No es el mas fuerte... si logro sobrepasarlos sera la mejor! Me superare!". Con esos pensamientos en mente se encamino hacia el pueblo con su objetivo fijo. Superar al Ejercito de Fuyu No.

* * *

><p>Fuyu No – Reino ficticio que he inventado, siendo gobernado por Jūshirō Ukitake, y en mi historia, Tōshirō es el hijo de Ukitake =D<p>

Himetsuru – Es el nombre de la Katana de la protagonista en Murder Princess, así que le he copiado el nombre

Espero que les haya gustado!

Se aceptan elogios, criticas, tomatazos, balazos y etc... Actualizare lo mas rápido posible!

Nos leemos =P


	2. Acto I  Preludio de la Batalla

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto I – Preludio de la batalla<strong>

* * *

><p>Paseaba por aquella ciudad admirando la belleza que poseía, en plena primavera. El reino de Fuyu No era conocido por sus largos y blancos inviernos, en donde la belleza de ver todo cubierto de nieve era innegable, pero peligroso a la vez. Dirigió su mirada a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, buscando un lugar donde hospedarse.<p>

Tenía suficiente dinero para poder pagar los más lujosos hoteles, "Prefiero mantener un perfil bajo, no sea que me descubran", pensaba aquella joven mientras sonreía, acatando varias miradas masculinas en el trayecto. Siguió caminando sin importarse que ella sea el centro de las miradas hasta que por fin paró. "Perfecto", pensó entrando a la pequeña, pero acogedora posada.

- Buenos días! - aclamo alegremente viendo a la que, posiblemente era la dueña de aquel lugar – Quisiera saber si tiene una habitación disponible -concluyo sonriente mirando a aquella simpática anciana en su frente.

- Buenos días, señorita!, si tenemos habitaciones, desea una simple?.

- Si, me quedare con la habitación simple -

Poco tiempo después ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia la habitación. "Ya tengo donde dormir, ahora, ¡Que empiece la acción!"

* * *

><p>Miraba a aquel magnifico ejercito que le había dispuesto su padre, se había pasado toda la noche viendo las estrategias necesarias y todo lo que pudiese necesitar para aquella misión la cual debía ser un éxito, no permitiría menos. Montado en su caballo blanco, pasaba en frente de los escuadrones chequeado y ajustando los últimos preparativos. Saldrían dentro de media hora, rodeando la ciudad para no llamar tanto la atención antes de adentrarse en los bosques a fin de derrotar a los hollows.<p>

- Prepárense! Esta misión es de suma importancia para el gran Reino de Fuyu No y su admirado Ejército! - comenzó su discurso mirando a todos los presentes, los cuales tenían su atención totalmente enfocada en su taicho – como ya sabrán, la misión consiste en tratar de acabar la superpoblación de hollows, que ha crecido mucho durante este último periodo. El fracaso no es una opción! - rugió a los presentes- si hay algún cobarde aquí que se largue ahora, no aceptare miedosos en el campo de batalla ya que estorban. Quien peleara a mi lado?

Acto seguido una todos los soldados presentes aclamaron el apoyo a su taicho, ya que éste poseía la admiración de toda la población. Héroe, valiente, sagaz, aparte de apuesto eran los adjetivos por lo cual lo distinguían.

* * *

><p>Había decidido seguir con su paseo en la ciudad, ya que sólo en la noche visitaría a aquel que estaba interesado en contratar sus servicios para acabar con los monstruos. Era increíble como el dinero podía comprarlo todo, pues ya que aquel viejo adinerado era según lo que sabía, un duque, que contrataría sus servicios, ella haría el trabajo sucio y después la población lo alabaría como el salvador.<p>

Caminaba como toda una dama, totalmente diferente a la guerrera en la cual se convertía al sostener a su katana, la cual se había quedado escondida en el hotel. Sentía raro estar desprotegida, aunque llevara dos pequeños pedazos de cuchillas en su boca y una daga. Las cuchillas servirían al lanzarlas de su boca si fuese atacada, mientras le daba tiempo de sacar su daga.

Divagando entre pensamientos, la joven no se dio cuenta de que era perseguida, hasta que se vio aprisionada entre los muros de una construcción. "Maldición!, quien me manda pasear alejada de la ciudad", pensaba mientras en su rostro tenía una mueca de asco grabada, aquel delincuente, un hombre gordo, desgarbado y bastante maloliente, y para colmo de males, le miraba con una sonrisa pervertida que no hacia más que aumentar su furia hacia él "A éste lo mato, aunque me descubran, tsk, llamare mucho la atención así, pero ya que.." pensaba mientras se disponía a hacer retorcer de dolor al maleante...

Un golpe.

"eh? ese golpe no lo di yo.. quien?.." pensaba un tanto aturdida por la rapidez de lo ocurrido, durante un momento se estaba preparando para que aquel sujeto conozca en infierno en vida, y segundos después este en el suelo por un golpe que no fue suyo. Dirigió su mirada a la derecha. Un joven. Alto, cabellos blancos, piel bronceada, ojos turquesa y demasiado apuesto, llevaba el uniforme militar, por lo que veía era de alto rango. Aquello le cabreó. Se suponía que ella le daría su merecido, no aquel hombre con complejo de príncipe encantado cabalgando en su blanco caballo salvando a damiselas en peligro. "Tranquilízate Karin, por lo menos mantendrás tu perfil de joven indefensa". Tranquilizándose, sonrío al joven.

- Arigato, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubiese llegado usted – hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras trataba de controlar el tic en el ojo – En serio, muchas gracias!

Mientras tanto aquel joven, al momento de actuar, solo vio a una mujer siendo acorralada por un hombre de aspecto ruin, no dudo en darle una dolorosa patada sin necesidad de bajarse de su caballo. Una joven. Pálida, ojos y largos cabellos de color negro, "Hermosa", fue lo que pensó, aunque su rostro no demostrase ninguna emoción en concreto. Momentos después, aquella misma joven le estaba dando las gracias "Y una linda voz".

- Ten más cuidado, no estaré siempre ahí para salvarte – y diciendo esas palabras se marcho junto a su escuadrón pues tenían una misión que llevar a cabo-

"SERÁS IMBÉCIL!, tranquilízate, calma, paciencia... LO GOLPEARÉ!" aunque no pudiera hacer eso ahora mismo, sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo hasta que pida clemencia "No estaré ahí para salvarte" lo imito en su mente mientras trataba de ir a golpearlo "Me recordare tu rostro y me asegurare de darte aunque sea un golpe por lo imbécil que eres! Si te llego a encontrar mientras estoy cubierta..." con esos pensamientos, salió rumbo a su posada, de repente se le habían acabado las ganas de pasear.

Llegando a la posada, simplemente se acostó esperando que sea la hora de ir a tratar con aquel duque engreído. "Aún es de mañana, que aburrido".

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, pero aun podía batallar unas cuantas horas más. Habían pasado por lo menos 5 horas desde que 'La cacería' había comenzado, según sus cuentas habían acabado con por lo menos 300 hollows desde que salieron de la ciudad hacia el bosque "Son bastantes, pero lo realmente intrigante es ¿de dónde salen tantos?". Todo iba según lo planeado, aun no llegaba el anochecer, puesto que si caía la noche seria un problema, ya que el bosque es inseguro, tal vez en demasía, llegando la noche se marcharían, al final, su misión es controlar a los monstruos y no exterminarlos "Aunque eso no estaría mal también". Rabian tenido bajas, aunque tampoco eran alarmante, "Lo conseguiremos", pensó mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla.<p>

* * *

><p>"Por fin está obscureciendo, ya estaba aburrida", levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia su maleta en donde escondía sus vestimentas de combate, no sin avisarle antes a la dueña de la posada que se iba a dormir porque no se sentía bien, y que nadie la molestara. "Hora de trabajar", ya lista salió por la ventada de su cuarto sigilosamente hacia el techo, y de ahí comenzó su carrera a alta velocidad hacia la mansión del duque.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya estaba anocheciendo, según sus cuentas habían acabado ya con 650 hollows "De donde sale tanto bicho! Nunca pensé que el aumento fuese tan alarmante" pensaba cierto peliblanco, mientras acababa con los algunos hollows. Dio la señal de retirada. Según su plan era que sus soldados saliesen lo más rápido del bosque mientras el cubría la retaguardia consiguiendo tiempo para posteriormente lanzar bombas de humo para encubrir su propia retirada. Siguió acabando con algunos monstruos mientras esperaba que sus soldados estuviesen a bastante distancia. " Ya deben estar cerca de la ciudad ", pensó mientras lanzaba las bombas de humo y cabalgaba rápidamente hacia la cuidad. Ya estaba a mitad del camino cuando sintió una cadena asirse en su brazo derecho y derribarlo de su caballo "Pero que!" pensó mientras buscaba el origen del ataque.<p>

* * *

><p>Enojo, furia, ira, cabreo, no había suficientes adjetivos para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Había llegado a la mansión del duque ese, para que simplemente el mayordomo le recibiera con una sonrisa odiosa en su rostro diciéndole.<p>

- Llega tarde, el ejercito se ha encargado de los hollows que le habíamos encargado a usted, así que, se puede retirar-. Salió de aquel lugar como un huracán, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, ya que la palabra homicidio no estaba en sus planes, ella solo acabada con aquellas cosas deformes. Se dirigió al bosque, ya que ese era el lugar en donde ella debía realizar la 'limpieza'.

Corriendo y saltando como alma que lleva el diablo, diviso a lo lejos que una columna de humo se levantaba hacia el cielo "Con que huida eh?" acelero su paso y concentro su audición, ya que no pensaba volver a la posada sin vengarse, no señor. Un caballo. "Te tengo" guiándose por el sonido de aquel caballo, lanzo una cadena hacia el brazo del jinete para poder derribarlo, y así comenzar su venganza.

"Con que el principito oxigenado? Ja, ahora sí que me las pagara" dijo para sí misma reconociendo al jinete caído.

* * *

><p>Tōshirō se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, sacando su katana, Hyorinmaru, listo para defenderse, sabiendo que esto no es la obra de un hollow, debería estar más alerta. Miraba hacia todos lados hasta que una figura cubierta apareció. No era muy alta, calculaba que le sacaba de una cabeza a cabeza y media de altura, delgada y pequeña. No debería ser gran problema, aunque pensándolo bien ¿No era que el tal Murder estaría por estos bando, y estaría completamente cubierto? "Y logró echarme del caballo"<p>

- No deberías haberte metido en mis asuntos – dijo mientras se acercaba al capitán sacando su katana – Ahora me las pagaras...

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia!, un saludo especial a Tania Walker y a IcePrincess1218 por escribir los primeros reviews a mi historia! Sin más, les dejo con la intriga (sí, soy mala :D)<p>

Nos leemos =P


	3. Acto II  Pasado y Batallas

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto II – Pasado y Batallas<strong>

* * *

><p>Tōshirō se levanto lo más rápido que pudo desenvainando su katana, Hyorinmaru, listo para defenderse, sabiendo que esto no era obra de un hollow, debería estar más alerta. Miraba hacia todos lados hasta que una figura cubierta apareció. No era muy alta, calculaba que le sacaba de una cabeza a cabeza y media de altura, delgada y pequeño. No debería ser gran problema, aunque pensándolo bien ¿No era que el tal Murder estaría por estos bando, y estaría completamente cubierto? "Y logró echarme del caballo"<p>

- No deberías haberte metido en mis asuntos – dijo mientras se acercaba al capitán sacando su katana – Ahora me las pagaras...

* * *

><p>Isshin Kurosaki miraba hacia la nada, pensando que ya harían 17 años que la arrebataron de su lado, tan pequeña y frágil, su pequeña hija apenas contaba con 3 años cuando todo eso sucedió. Karin Kurosaki y Yuzu Kurosaki, sus pequeñas gemelas, el último fruto de su amor junto a su difunta esposa Masaki. Lo peor de todo esto es que no sabía si su pequeña estaría viva o muerta, "Aunque si estuviese viva ya yo sería una pequeña niña, sino una mujer, probablemente igual de hermosa que su madre" suspiro mientras no pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima bajase por su mejilla.<p>

_Ya habían pasado casi un año de la muerte de su amada Masaki, esa herida nunca cerraría, lo sabía muy bien, aunque su magullado corazón se llenaba de alegría y calidez al ver a sus tres hijos corretear por el castillo jugando alegremente, Ichigo, el mayor, era todo un hombrecito, jugaba con sus dos pequeñas hermanas Yuzu y Karin, quienes trataban de atrapar a su hermano sin mucho éxito. Se respiraba un ambiente de alegría en el castillo, hasta que sonó una alarma "Nos invaden!" pensó el rey mientras se apresuraba a buscar a sus pequeños que estaban parados a unos metros de él, sin entender demasiado lo que estaba pasando._

No pudo evitar un sollozo al recordar lo que pasó después.

_Los invasores, tres hombres, sólo tres, pudieron causar tanto estrago en su guardia. Se había enterado que su objetivo era su primogénito, escapaba junto con sus tres hijos y sus mejores guardias, hacia el pasadizo secreto que servía de ruta de escape, pero antes de poder llegar, dos de sus guardias fueron aniquilados, por un solo sujeto, no podía ver su rostro, pero lo único que pudo advertir, es que era bastante alto. Había venido con el objetivo de masacrar a toda la familia real, pero al ver sus intenciones, el rey había sacado su espada para defender a sus queridos hijos, junto con sus soldados, los cuales formaban un círculo protegiendo a los asustados niños. Ichigo, logro que sus hermanas se calmaran, mientras abrazaba a Yuzu, que era la que más quería llorar, mientras sostenía la mano de su otra hermanita, miraba a la pequeña Karin, que a pesar del evidente miedo en sus ojos, trataba de hacer caso de lo que decía ichi-nii. La batalla se estaba poniendo peligrosa para el invasor, ya que resultó que el Rey era un excelente espadachín. Pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Rompiendo una ventana, uno de los enemigos, alto, delgado y encapuchado, saltó hacia donde estaban los pequeños niños, matando a uno de los guardias y dejando heridos a los otros. Isshin al ver a sus retoños en peligro, atacó a su oponente con todas sus fuerzas logrando realizarle un gran corte en su pecho, para después ir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus pequeños. - Nos vamos! - fue lo que escucho a sus espaldas, mientras veía que aquel hombre mataba al último de sus guardias, al ver que el Rey se aproximaba furiosamente, solo sonrío maliciosamente mientras agarraba a uno de los herederos, el que estaba más cerca. Karin. Ya que Ichigo mantenía fuertemente atajada a Yuzu, y Karin se había caído cuando el desconocido entró, torciéndose el tobillo. Mientras el Rey solo gritaba órdenes con todas sus fuerzas de proteger a Yuzu e Ichigo, y rescatar a Karin, dejando a sus niños con su más fiel guardián, Sōjun Kuchiki*, que acaba de llegar, antes de partir en la búsqueda de su pequeña._

La posterior búsqueda de Karin había resultado infructuosa, ya que los invasores eran escurridizos en lo que respecta a la fuga, lograron escaparse, llevando con ellos a la pequeña Karin Kurosaki, junto con un pedazo de su corazón. Siempre recordaría su frágil rostro cubierto de lágrimas al ser apartada de su familia, cuando fue secuestrada.

* * *

><p>Antes de que aquel joven peliblanco pudiese levantarse, ella corrió lista para atacarlo, al dar un salto, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase por su rostro "Demasiado fácil, aunque sólo lo lastimaré un poco". Pero no se imagino que al terminar su ataque este se hubiese defendido, por poco claro, al tiempo que se liberaba de la cadena que lo mantenía inmóvil.<p>

- Atacando a alguien que no se puede defender... no es muy digno de tu parte – respondió Tōshirō mientras rasgaba el aire con su katana.

Karin no pudo más que reprimir todo el odio que sentía hacia aquel ser, controlándose para no descuartizarlo, porque al final no quería problemas, se notaba a leguas que era alguien importante. Lograría escapar sin que nadie pudiese evitar, pero eso no estaba en sus planes, ya que afectaría su negocio. "Creo que ahora no lo lastimaré un poco, más bien... mucho", mientras que una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

- Simplemente quería evitarte sufrimiento... principito – aquel adjetivo logro que el joven le invadiera la ira, odiaba que le llamaran así. "Un momento... esa voz... ¡es de una mujer!" pensó mientras abría ligeramente los ojos de la sorpresa al descubrir que su agresor en efecto era una mujer.

- Eres... ¿una mujer? - preguntó para ver si conseguía sacar alguna información de aquella misteriosa guerrera.

- Tú qué crees? Por lo visto tanta lejía en tu cabello te ha derretido el cerebro – y sin darle tiempo de responder, se abalanzó contra él, produciendo el sonido de choque entre espadas. Se alejó un poco tratando de asestar otro golpe, pero también fue interceptado por la espada de su contrincante. "Mierda! Al parecer es mejor de lo que creí"

Mientras que por su parte, el peliblanco estaba bastante impresionado por la habilidad de aquella mujer, y por la tremenda fuerza que poseía "No sabía que alguien tan pequeño pudiese tener tanta fuerza, pero no por eso seré blando con ella, si quiere pelea, se la daré". Mientras seguía el choque entre espadas, el capitán en un rápido movimiento, bloqueó un ataque con la tsuba** de su katana, mientras que con la otra mano atacaba con su espada "Te tengo".

Al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer, chutó la tsuba que mantenía ocupada su espada, mientras se alcanzó a mover un poco para que no recibir una buena herida, lo logró por los pelos, pero la manga derecha de su vestimenta fue cortada, junto con una pequeña herida en su brazo del cual escapaba un hilo de sangre. De un salto hacia atrás, consiguió mantener un espacio seguro, mientras observaba con fuego en los ojos a aquel individuo que se atrevía a hacerle eso.

- Vaya, ahora se unas cuantas cosas de ti – decía Tōshirō con sorna en sus palabras – eres mujer, no eres muy alta, tienes la piel pálida y un pésimo carácter.

- No me culpes, es mi forma de ser – respondía con claro sarcasmo en sus palabras- seguro solo estás acostumbrado a mujeres que hacen todo lo que su príncipe ordene, aunque éste sea un imbécil - sonrío al ver el efecto de sus palabras – aunque... te he subestimado.

- Maldita! Quien te crees que eres? - se abalanzó contra ella para asestar un golpe que fue esquivado mientras oía una risa, ciertamente, siempre recordaría aquella risa, a pesar de que logro enojarlo, no podía negar que era una agradable y armoniosa risa – respóndeme! Quién demonios eres!

- No sabes quién soy principito? Soy famosa, todo el mundo me conoce – haciendo gestos un tanto exagerados con las manos, respondía así al peliblanco – me conocen como "Murder"-

- Que... - no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que ella atacó furiosamente, dándole apenas tiempo de defenderse, fue cuando recibió una patada en el estómago mientras ella sacaba de sus ropas una pequeña daga, clavándosela en el brazo derecho, para después desarmarlo y tras recibir un puñetazo, cayó al suelo.

Poco después, Tōshirō sintió el frío filo de la katana de su adversario en el cuello.

Un rugido. Un GRAN rugido se escuchó tras ellos.

Karín logro esquivar por meros segundos unas garras que iban directamente hacia ella. "Perfecto, un menos grande, que por lo visto no viene solo" pensó con enojo al ver que habían interrumpido el momento de humillar al peliblanco.

Habiendo logrado un poco de espacio entre sus adversarios y ella, comenzó a analizar la situación. "Creo que son entre 10 y 15 menos grande, aunque por la forma que se están moviendo últimamente, como si fuesen un manada, no me extrañaría nada si aparecen más. Tsk, los mataré a todos". Con una macabra sonrisa giró su rostro para observar al peliblanco que también había logrado alejarse de los monstruos. Su sonrisa se alargó mas al ver que éste tenía una mano en el estómago "Pues.. por lo visto le dolió la patada, estupendo, A LA CARGA!", se gritó mentalmente antes de atacar con todo a los hollows que estaban en frente de ella.

Dio un gran salto hasta poder estar a la altura de la máscara del menos grande más cercano, partiéndolo en mil pedazos y buscando la próxima víctima más cercana.

"Realmente, es increíble..." pensó el joven de ojos turquesas al ver como aquella mujer acababa con tres hollows en menos de un minuto, como si fuesen muñecos siendo partidos. "Já! Si piensa que me quedaré atrás, está muy equivocada, le mostraré lo que un capitán de Fuyu No es capaz de hacer!". Corriendo fue hacia el hollow que estaba a su derecha, destrozándole el cráneo con furia, para que contrincante pudiese ver su fuerza, continuó atacando a dos a la vez, resquebrajando ambas máscaras de un solo movimiento.

- Quién diría que servirías para algo, niño bonito- dirigiéndose al capitán son sorna -, si... de hecho servirás de alimento de hollow al menos.- terminó su frase mirándolo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

- Deberías cuidar más tu espalda, onna. - murmuró cerca del oído de la guerrera, produciéndole escalofríos, mientras mataba a un hollow que iba a atacarla por la espalda- esperaba más de ti, murder.

- Sólo me distraje un segundo, principito, lo hubiera matado igual! Ya no me desconcentraré con alguien como tú! - respondió con cierto enojo, aunque sin alzar la voz.

- Quieres decir que te distraigo, eh? - habló con malicia en su voz. - Tal vez si dejaras de mirarme no bajarías tu guardia – mirando de reojo el efecto de sus palabras, pues Murder se tensaba ligeramente, mientras seguía peleando.

- Ni lo sueñes! - prácticamente grito, agradeciendo mentalmente el llevar el rostro cubierto, porque de haber estado visible, el peliblanco hubiera notado como ella se había sonrojado ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Tatsufusa Enjōji, mano derecha del Hitsugaya Taicho, estaba con el resto de los soldados esperando en las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba anocheciendo, y ya hacía demasiado desde que habían salido del bosque, probablemente ya iban por los treinta minutos, o tal vez cuarenta. A pesar de saber que su capitán era probablemente uno de los más fuertes de todos los reinos, eso no disminuía su preocupación, le podría hacer ocurrido cualquier cosa, decidió dejar de esperar.<p>

- Quiero veinte soldados que estén es las mejores condiciones! - rugió llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Sentarō! tu conducirás a los demás de vuelta al castillo! Para que los heridos sean revisados lo antes posible! Marchaos! - Diciendo estas órdenes, los soldados se marcharon al castillo – Ustedes vendrán conmigo a buscar a nuestro Taicho.

Tras esas palabras, lo único que se escuchó fue el galopar de los caballos hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban cansados, sudados y seguramente jadeando si no fuese porque su orgullo les impedía mostrarse débil ante el otro. Tōshirō y Karin seguían batallando contra los hollows, ciertamente habían demasiados, aunque ahora ya sobraban apenas unos pocos.<p>

Segundos después, ya no quedaban rastros de aquellos monstruos, por lo menos vivos no, siendo que alrededor de ellos, había una montaña de cadáveres. Karin observo a través de la tela aquellos ojos color turquesa. Alzando la cabeza de una manera superior al observar el estado en el que se encontraba el capitán, cansado, con la ropa hecha jirones y con manchas de sangre, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco a él para burlarse.

- Estás hecho un desastre, principito. Deberías pensar en quedarte en tu castillo cuidando de tu apariencia, niño bonito!, y dejar las batallas para los guerreros de verdad!

- Deberías fijarte en tu apariencia primero – soltó con algo de enojo esas palabras, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que la tela desgarrada escondía, unas piernas blancas y torneadas, además que sus hombros estaban a la vista, juntamente con un pequeño mechón de pelo negro, "Probablemente lleva el cabello corto, para poder pasar como hombre" pero desgraciadamente, su rostro aún continuaba cubierto. - No será que esta batalla fue demasiado para ti, pequeña?

- No – respondió simplemente antes de lanzarse al ataque del peliblanco, que apenas consiguió bloquear su espada. - Aún estoy para rato a diferencia de ti...

De nuevo un choque entre espadas, al querer volver a atacar, sus oídos, bastante aguzados, detectaron el sonido de galopes no tan lejos. Advirtiendo eso primero que el peliblanco, decidió lanzar el próximo ataque con todas sus fuerzas para lograr herir a aquel engreído para después escapar.

Corriendo hacia él, discretamente, lanzó un cuchillo hacia una de sus piernas, ya que él estaba enfocado en su espada. "Bingo!" pensó al oír el gemido que lanzó cuando el cuchillo hirió la pierna de aquel. "Es demasiado fuerte, aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pudo con una batalla conmigo y además de cargar con todos esos hollows, después de haber estado batalla, en fin, solo le dejaré un pequeño recuerdo mío para la próxima batalla!". Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente en lo que nadie nunca le superaría era en la rapidez, ya que era delgada, y ágil, asestó un corte en el hombro de Tōshirō, el cual ya mostraba signos de evidente cansancio, se desplomó quedando de rodillas sujetándose el hombro herido.

- No vale ni la pena matarte principito, que desperdicio de tiempo – susurro agachándose a su altura – Ja ne! - se despidió para esconderse entre los árboles y darse a la fuga, ya que sabía que esos caballos ya llegaron ahí mientras corría, era más que evidente que andaban en busca de él, por el uniforme que llevaba debía ser alguien de alto rango. "Probablemente de haber estado con todas las energías, nuestro combate duraría mucho, mucho tiempo, ¡Que divertido! Espero que no me decepciones."

"Maldita! Maldita y mil veces maldita!". Con gran esfuerzo logró levantarse, sacándose el cuchillo de la pierna, guardándolo entre su uniforme "Te devolveré tu cuchillo, desgraciada!", alcanzo a oír la voz de Tatsufusa, y sus soldados quienes venían a su rescate.

- Taicho! ¡Está herido!, que le ha pasado? - preguntaba un atónito Tatsufusa quien pocas veces había visto a su capitán herido y tan agotado como ahora-

- Busquen a mi caballo y llévenme ahora al castillo! - exclamo furioso dejando claro que no daría respuestas. "Ya lo verás Murder."

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones :)<strong>

* Ataque que utilizó Ikakku contra el arrankar Edorad Leones

** Padre de Byakuya *-*

Otra aclaración: Aquí pongo a Tatsufusa como vice-capitán en vez de Matsumoto, ya que mi historia esta ambientada en épocas antiguas, en donde las mujeres no luchaban (a excepción de Karin, por su pasado *sin spoilers jaja ya lo verán en los próximos episodios*) pero si aparecerá ella, por supuesto!

Y también pido disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, fue culpa totalmente de mi falta de inspiración, pero no se preocupen! ya volvió ;

Saludos especiales a IcePrincess1218, Astral Aurea y a yue yuna, y obvioo a los que leen esta historia!

Nos Leemos!


	4. Acto III Sobre príncipes y princesas

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto III – Sobre príncipes y princesas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cabalgando furioso a pesar de las heridas que contaba su cuerpo, llegó al castillo, siendo seguido por sus subordinados que llenos de dudas miraban el estado de su Taicho.<p>

Al llegar al castillo, fue atendido rápidamente. No osaban preguntarle nada de lo ocurrido, ya que su seño fruncido no dejaba lugar a dudas que lo mejor para hacer era siquiera hablarle al príncipe, para evitar enfurecerlo aún más.

Ya vendado y curado, pero adolorido, pensaba en su cama sobre cómo haría para descubrir la identidad de Murder "Debo dejar esto en secreto, únicamente se lo contaré a mi padre. La encontraré cueste lo que cueste".

* * *

><p>Cuando Ukitake se enteró del estado en que su primogénito había regresado al castillo, había llamado a Tatsufusa-san para saber lo ocurrido con su hijo. Cuando había podido ir a ver a su hijo, éste ya se encontraba durmiendo. Pero el estado en el que se encontraba le había llamado la atención. Eran muy raras veces que había llegado tan lastimado y cansado.<p>

– Me mandó llamar su Majestad? – preguntaba al entrar en el salón del rey el teniente.

– Oh! Qué bueno que has llegado Tatsufusa-kun! –Un siempre alegre rey saludaba, pero al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, siquiera había notado la llegada del teniente – Quisiera que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre lo ocurrido con mi hijo. Sabes quién ha hecho esto? Es obvio que no han sido los hollows – un ya serio Ukitake preguntaba.

– Lo siento su Majestad, pero no sabemos gran cosa de lo ocurrido. Cuando estábamos retirándonos de la batalla, nuestro capitán nos dio la orden de que fuésemos primeros en retirarnos, que él cubriría la retaguardia. Pero al haber salido ya del bosque, y como nuestro Taicho no regresaba, decidí adentrarnos a buscarlo. Lo encontramos herido, enojado, además de haber rastros de batalla, contra hollows, pero sospecho que habría otra persona ahí, mi rey, pero el Taicho no quiso responder sobre lo que pasó. Lo siento.

– Está bien, no te preocupes Tatsufusa-kun! Supuse que mi hijo, no contaría nada. Es tan orgulloso. Se lo preguntaré cuando despierte. Puedes irte a descansar.

Jūshirō Ukitake pensaba que su hijo no había cambiado en nada su personalidad desde que era pequeño. Siempre fue así, siempre trataba de resolver el mundo él solo, aunque no fuese capaz de ello. Nunca pedía ayuda en sus pequeños conflictos infantiles. Siempre pensó que cuando llegase la hora, Tōshirō sería un gran Rey. Antiguamente no se metía en los problemas de su hijo, dejaba que lo resolviese solo. Pero ahora, las cosas cambian, no podía dejar que él trate de hacerlo todo solo. No ahora. No cuando habían cambiado los problemas infantiles por problemas de un príncipe y capitán del mejor escuadrón del reino, esta vez, temía por la vida de su hijo.

"Aún me acuerdo cuando me dijo que sería un soldado", pensó melancólicamente. Tōshirō tenía cuando decidió eso, 15 años, siempre había practicado esgrima, era bueno y le gustaban las artes marciales. Su padre lo complacía y siempre tenía los mejores instructores, no tenía problema con las aficiones de su hijo. El problema vino cuando le informó a su padre que sería un soldado, que serviría a su ejército.

_– Te lo prohíbo! Me escuchas?. Eres un príncipe! El futuro Rey de esta nación! – hablaba, casi gritaba un exaltado Ukitake a su hijo, que lo miraba un poco asombrado, nunca había visto así a su padre – No puedes arriesgar tu vida de esta forma! Ser soldado es arriesgar constantemente tu vida. Hijo, no puedes hacer esto, eres el príncipe, mi único hijo, el heredero. Eres lo más valioso que tengo._

_Tōshirō aún estaba asombrado por la actitud de su siempre calmado y sonriente padre. Entendía su negativa, y sabía que no querría que él entre al ejército, pero nunca pensó que la respuesta fuese tan rotunda "Lo siento padre, pero esto es lo que quiero. Quiero ser un Rey que en realidad sí pueda proteger a su nación, ser el primero en el campo de batalla, luchando lado a lado con mi gente, dando hasta mi última gota de sangre, pelear hasta el final."_

_– Lo siento, padre, pero mi decisión ya está tomada – trataría de explicar sus razones a su padre. Realmente quería que él le apoyara – quiero hacer esto, prepararme para futuras batallas. Entrenaré como un soldado común y trataré de escalar rangos, por mi propio mérito, antes que pienses en ponerme en algún rango alto y dejarme encerrado en alguna oficina!_

_– Sabes que lo que quieres es muy peligroso?, lo sabes verdad? –más tranquilo, pero demasiado serio trataba de hablar con su hijo – Eres el heredero al trono! No puedes andar arriesgando tu vida así._

_– Entrenaré duro, no dejaré que me maten si ese es tu miedo. No saldré a batallar hasta que realmente sea el mejor, y que no puedan asestarme un golpe. Sólo ahí batallaré, cuando nadie pueda herirme – trataba de convencerlo con esto – Solamente cuando eso suceda, correré riesgos, que te parece?_

_– Es realmente esto lo que quieres, hijo? – Preguntaba Ukitake, quería saber si eso era lo que su hijo realmente deseaba, aunque dudaba que estuviese diciendo eso si no lo quisiese realmente, Tōshirō siempre fue muy serio. Pero necesitaba oírlo._

_– Si, padre, esto es lo que quiero y lo lograré. Y realmente quiero que me apoyes en esto – Serio, pero esperanzado, rogaba en silencio que su padre, su ejemplo a seguir en la vida, lo apoyase._

_– Está bien, te apoyaré – Pudo ver que los ojos de su hijo brillaban por un segundo – Pero tu entrenamiento será el más rígido de todos los soldados! Entrenarás duro para que nadie pueda herirte. Cuando eso suceda, entrarás al ejército, no antes. Ahí será a tu cargo, yo no te ayudaré a escalar rangos. _

_Durante los cinco años siguientes, el entrenamiento de Tōshirō fue extremadamente rígido, casi inhumano. Con los mejores guerreros, él aprendió de todo, hasta que realmente fue capaz ser invencible en el reino. Cuando finalmente entró al ejército, los demás soldados no lo respetaban, creían que había entrado sólo por ser el hijo del Rey. Pero rápidamente Tōshirō fue demostrando una inmensa fuerza y una destreza única con la espada._

_En poco tiempo fue temido y respetado por los soldados, como los demás integrantes del ejército de más alto rango. Por su seriedad, responsabilidad y fuerza, fue escalando rápidamente hasta convertirse en el Capitán más temido del reino de Fuyu No._

* * *

><p>La princesa Yuzu admiraba el jardín del inmenso castillo en donde vivía. Siempre le habían gustado las flores y la naturaleza. Estaba a punto de cumplir 21 años, pronto se casaría y dejaría de vivir en ese castillo. Su hogar. Extrañaría a su excéntrico padre, a su serio hermano, y a todos los que siempre la atendían. Pero se casaría por amor, nunca podrá realmente agradecerle a su padre el hecho que le haya dado a elegir con quien casarse, en vez de prometerla a algún Rey viejo y gordo, pero con demasiado poder.<p>

Contraería matrimonio en dos meses con Jinta Hanakari, un noble sin ningún título monárquico, que a pesar de su carácter gruñón, ella lo amaba, y él también. Solamente su felicidad está incompleta por causa de su gemela. Karin Kurosaki. Algo muy adentro de ella le decía que estaba viva, pero han pasado años desde que ella había sido arrebatada de su hogar. Aún recordaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas, nunca lo olvidaría. Había pasado meses llorando de noche por la pérdida de su gemela. De hecho, hasta ahora hay veces que aún llora "Nunca hemos sido los mismos de antes, ni papá, ni Ichigo, ni yo. Todos hemos lamentado a nuestra manera. Si tan sólo pudieses venir a mi casamiento, sería el día más feliz de mi vida, donde quiera que estés, te lo suplico! Reencuentra a tu familia".

* * *

><p>El príncipe heredero Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba entrenando. A pesar de ser un gran guerrero cuerpo a cuerpo, y de ser un gran espachín, nunca había querido entrar en el ejército. Siempre había entrenado mucho. Pero por otros motivos. Nunca más quería ver a alguien herido, o secuestrado por su culpa. A pesar de que era pequeño cuando irrumpieron en su hogar, él sabía que era a él a quien buscaban. No a Karin. Ella fue arrebatada de su hogar por su culpa, porque era un niño débil que no podía defenderse, ni defender a nadie, pero prometió que eso nunca pasaría, jamás. Protegería a Yuzu, trataría de encontrar a Karin con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca dejaría que vuelvan a destrozar su hogar como lo hicieron aquel día.<p>

Entrenaba arduamente, y diariamente, claro, sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones como futuro gobernante. Además de cuidar a Yuzu. Casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando se Jinta vino a pedir su mano "Aquel desgraciado se llevará a Yuzu! Menos mal ya le he hecho una amigable visita para que no se le olvide que nunca siquiera piense en dañarla. Pero el muy desgraciado dijo que no importa quién se interponga en su relación, que él se encargaría de amarla y protegerla. Espero que lo cumplas, idiota". Sabía que para ser el heredero, el ya debería haberse casado y haber tenido hijos. Pero no puede hacerlo, no puede. No hasta que tenga noticias de su hermana. Aunque sea un lecho para llorar su muerte, necesitaba noticias, saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, por todo lo que tuvo que sufrir. Y principalmente hacer pagar a los culpables de todo esto "Los haré pagar! Se arrepentirán!". Después de eso, probablemente debería encontrar esposa, y tener hijos. Asegurar el linaje y la continuidad de los Kurosaki.

* * *

><p>Muy lejos del Reino de Karakura, una joven trataba de curar las pequeñas heridas resultado de su batalla con cierto peliblanco. A pesar de que casi no tuvo ninguna herida de consideración, como se las dejó al peliblanco, tenía muchos arañazos y hematomas, a demás de estar terriblemente cansada, como no se sentía a tiempos.<p>

Habiéndose vendado el cuerpo después de un relajante baño caliente, se dispuso a dormir. Ya acostada en su cama, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos, pensaba si volvería a tener el mismo sueño, siempre el mismo. No es que lo tenga todos los días, pero de vez en cuando, se despierta de noche sudando por causa de ese sueño. "Creo que soy yo, no lo sé. Estoy muy limpia y arreglada como para ser yo en el sueño. El único recuerdo que tengo en mi memoria de cuando era pequeña, era estar sucia, con ropa hecha jirones, y con mucha hambre. También me acuerdo de oba-san, a pesar de que ella murió poco tiempo después, por lo menos me dejó su refugio. Ah! Como me ayudó ese refugio escondido! Gracias a eso estoy viva aún. Tal vez sea un recuerdo, pero no lo creo. En el sueno estaba jugando con dos niños, una niña de cabello castaño y un niño de cabello naranja, un poco mayor, en un lugar grande, y muy bonito. Tsk, como si fuese esa niña fuese yo, que mentira. He sido desechada, una niña a la que nadie quería, y he aprendido a sobrevivir en ese asqueroso lugar".

Hueco mundo era conocido por ser un lugar en el que nadie quería pasar cerca. Hogar de ladrones, asesinos y violadores, no era el mejor lugar para que una pequeña niña e indefensa creciese. A lo largo de su pequeña vida, tuvo que aprender a robar para poder comer, y a esconderse para que no le hiciesen daño. Eso fue hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar. "Basta de tonterías, tengo que descansar, mañana averiguaré todo lo que pueda sobre el oxigenado".

* * *

><p>Lo siento sobre todo el tiempo que he demorado en publicar esta actualización, pero realmente faltaba inspiración y sobraban compromisos.<p>

Quiero agradecer a Mariposa-Infernal, Astral Aurea, hitalex123, rukia19971997, Cindy-chanNekoBleachLover, Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya, tum, jhorse!

Nos leemos :D


	5. Acto IV El mundo que ella vivió

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto IV – El mundo que ella vivió.<strong>

* * *

><p>En sus memorias, no importa qué año fuese, siempre se recordara a sí misma, peleando, huyendo, dando golpes, recibiéndolos. Bueno, lo ultimo solo mientras era una pequeña aprendiz, porque ahora, ya casi no recibe golpes. Casi.<p>

Ya totalmente recuperada de su batalla con aquel que ella llamaba "Príncipe oxigenado", se preparaba para salir a investigar. Escondiendo su katana y su traje de batalla, y habiendo desechado la capa, bastante castigada por la lucha "Ahora por su culpa tendré que comprar una nueva… tsk, maldito arrogante desteñido, te pasare la cuenta cuando te encuentre" pensaba la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Un vestido azul hermoso, de buena calidad pero no ostentoso. No podía pasar desapercibida donde quiera que fuese, su belleza siempre llamaba la atención. Si no fuese por sus manos aperas por la espada y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices por batallas, o por haber nacido en el mismo infierno, donde tuvo que sobrevivir a toda costa. Si no fuese por eso, parecería una noble, tal vez.

Su piel se conservaba con un blanco reluciente, por el hecho de andar de capa la mayor parte de su vida. Su largo cabello y negro como la noche, hacían contraste con su piel. Y aquel vestido resaltaba sus curvas. Rió pensando que ya le habían propuesto matrimonio algunos babosos de las aldeas en donde se fue a realizar algunos trabajos. Si supieran quien era, nadie hubiera querido casarse con ella. Definitivamente hasta el más valiente caballero no tendría nada que ver con ella, era considerada como un demonio, tal vez. Su fama aterraba a todos.

No es que estuviese interesada en casarse, "Pero a veces me gustaría conversar con alguien". La vida que llevaba era dura y solitaria. Pero era su vida, y no es que precisamente le disgustase, sólo era distinta a las demás vidas, más tranquilas, mas pacatas. Pero absolutamente nada de lo que tiene que pasar ahora es comparada con la infancia aterradora que le toco vivir. Solo era una niña perdida en el infierno. Rodeada de demonios.

* * *

><p>Ahora <em>ella<em> era el demonio.

* * *

><p>Corría desesperada, había conseguido un poco de pan rancio y una fruta a medio comer, bueno, 'conseguir' en realidad era robar. Pero así funcionaba aquel lugar. Lo malo fue que la descubrieron robando, y no por ser niña le tendrían piedad. Tal vez solo le cortarían un brazo cuando la alcanzasen. Tal vez.<p>

Seguía corriendo lo más que sus pequeñas piernas pudieran correr. Sintió algo en la espalda, seguido de líquido y dolor. Le habían arrojado un cuchillo. Pero eso no la detuvo, siguió corriendo. Doblo en una esquina, esperando despistarlos. Pero freno bruscamente cuando una niña se interpuso en su camino, era un poco más pequeña que ella. Tendría cinco anos como mucho. Estaba tranquilamente dibujando en el suelo, vestida con un kimono que no estaba hecho jirones, ni sucio. Su corto cabello rosa llamaba la atención. Contrastaba con aquel lugar inmundo en el que se encontraba. Y estaba sola. Moriría si la dejaba ahí.

No alcanzo a huir ni a decirle nada a aquella niña que seguía felizmente dibujando, por el hecho que sintió pasos detrás suyo. "Mierda, me alcanzaron." Rápidamente se dio la vuelta retirando el cuchillo clavado en su espalda. Por lo menos tendría un arma con que defenderse esta vez. La adrenalina en su cuerpo le dio valor y energías para defenderse, y con un poco de suerte, defender a la pequeña que estaba ahí sin sufrir demasiadas heridas. Sin que algún miembro sea separado de su cuerpo.

De repente la niña se dio cuenta del alboroto que se tenía a su alrededor, lentamente levanto la cabeza la cabeza, con su curiosa mirada observo a cada uno de los presentes sin demasiado interés. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con... ¡una niña, ya tendría alguien con quien jugar , no solo Ken-chan jugaría esta vez! Ella también lo haría!.

- Vienen a jugar conmigo? Que divertido! Los grandotes pueden jugar con Ken-chan también! – dijo la niña haciendo que todos le presten atención.

- Nani? Que se cree esta estúpida mocosa! Te acabare por insolente! – uno de los hombres, trato de abalanzarse sobre la pequeña, pero con su 'nuevo' cuchillo, la pelinegra se lanzo contra aquel hombre, defendiendo a la pelirosa , realizándole un corte bastante importante desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo.

El hombre rugió, mientras que con su otra mano, atajaba su brazo herido. Sentía furia en todo su cuerpo, una maldita mocosa lo hirió. Con una potente patada, lanzo a la pelinegra y su cuchillo a una pared cercana. La pobre trataba de levantarse, mientras veía como los otros hombres se acercaban a ellas. Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, buscando su pequeño cuchillo, pero no lo encontró.

Mismo estando desarmada, se planto con mucho esfuerzo en frente de la a la pequeña, se veía tan feliz e inocente, tan diferente a aquel mundo en el que se encontraban que lo único que quería era protegerla. No quería que sufriera todo lo que ella sufrió. Sonaba como una vieja, a pesar de tener como máximo tres anos más que la niña de cabello rosa. Solo eran tres años... pero eran tres años de dolorosos y aterradores momentos vividos que ella nunca la alcanzara.

- Corre! Corre ya! – le gritaba a la pequeña en el suelo.

- No jugaras conmigo? Yo quiero jugar! – le contestaba esta, ajena a todo el peligro en el que estaban.

- No podemos jugar ahora… - contesto a penas mientras recibía un golpe en el rostro que la tumbo al suelo.

- Dejen de hablar ya mocosas! Me hartan! – dijo otro de los hombres ahí reunidos mientras su puño se dirigía a la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

El puño jamás alcanzo a la pequeña. En cambio un brazo caía al suelo.

Poco a poco un hombre con el aspecto más terrorífico que la pequeña Karin vio en su corta vida, se dejo ver, saliendo de su escondite. Era impresionante como un hombre de aquel tamaño pudo pasar desapercibido hasta ahora. Si parecía una montaña!. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto, poseía una mirada aterradora y bastantes cicatrices, así como también un quimono viejo y desteñido como el suyo. Y una espada en bastante mal estado. Y cubierta de sangre.

Aquel hombre desconocido rugió del dolor por haber tenido su brazo cortado a la altura del hombro, mientras trataba de parar la sangre, retrocedía unos pasos. Haberse encontrado con ese monstruo sádico no había estado en sus planes. Había escuchado historias de él, pero ¡joder! Nunca pensó encontrárselo, mucho menos por andar persiguiendo una maldita y débil mocosa.

Algunos hombres corrieron, mientras otros se quedaron paralizados por el terror que les producía aquel hombre, además de que parecía que había una fuerza que les impedía moverse, que les obligaba a quedarse ahí, inmóviles, tratando de respirar.

La pelinegra miraba con una mezcla de admiración y miedo el paisaje que tenia frente a ella. Un hombre que con un solo corte de su katana vieja había arrancado el brazo de otro, y que ahora tenía su arma ensangrentada descansando en su hombro, mientras no hacia ningún movimiento. Los que la perseguían estaban plantados en su lugar con el rostro desencajado por el terror. Terror de algo que ellos conocían y ella no. Su instinto de supervivencia hablo más alto que su curiosidad. Trato de escabullirse sin ser notada, casi tuvo éxito, pero no conto con una mirada penetrante de aquel monstruo que solo se había fijado en su existencia por el hecho que ella se movió, y lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia ella. El miedo le impidió dar cualquier paso.

* * *

><p>Había rebanado el brazo de un debilucho. El aburrimiento le corría las entrañas. Hace tiempo que no tenía un adversario digno. La mayoría de sus contrincantes siquiera podía estar en el mismo ambiente sin quedarse paralizados. Su reiatsu. Eso era lo que le había contando. No sabía mucho sobre el tema, pero sabía algo que le importaba, y mucho. Su reiatsu era su poder, y por lo visto era tan grande que muchos ni podían respirar estando cerca de él. No había encontrado muchas personas con la capacidad de pelear con él. Siquiera había encontrado personas capaces de moverse normalmente estando cerca suyo. Solo muy pocas. Yachiru era una de ellas, pero no podía pelear con ella. Era como su hija.<p>

También estaba Ikakku, aquel loco por las peleas. Era como verse a sí mismo. Vivir para pelear. Morir batallando. Pero el resto de las personas eran débiles. El odiaba las personas débiles. Por eso el hecho de que aquella mocosa no mostrase ningún indicio de que su poder la abrumaba le sorprendió. Y le alegró. No podría pelear con ella ahora, era inútil batallando, se podía ver en su forma de querer escapar. Pero, en el futuro ella sería como él, lo podía presentir.

Ella sería un verdadero demonio en batalla.

Distribuiría miedo y muerte en sus peleas. El se encargaría de que fuese así en un futuro. Por eso, lentamente se fue caminando hacia ella, notando que ahora había miedo, pero no tenia ningún rastro de que su presencia le debilitase. Punto para la mocosa.

- Mocosa! Te enseñaré a luchar para qué dejes de ser una debilucha – fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió ahora a la confundida pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Años habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con su sensei y con Yachiru. Kenpachi era un ser despiadado en sus peleas. Y ella lo fue en su tiempo. Con él aprendió a manejar la espada de una manera rústica pero efectiva. Era como un animal mortífero dispuesto a matarte antes de que siquiera pienses en hacer un movimiento.<p>

Tanto que ya era conocida en Hueco Mundo. Despertaba terror en aquellos delincuentes que allí residían. Aquel hecho hacía que una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se plantara en su rostro.

Su 'entrenamiento' era casi imposible para cualquier humano normal, pero no para ella, todos los días era una lucha para sobrevivir de aquel hombre que se volvió su maestro de batallas. Cada pelea era más feroz que la otra. Pero no se quejaba, nunca lo hizo, porque ella sabía que era feliz, porque era fuerte, increíblemente fuerte. Le encantaba esa sensación de superioridad que le impartía su poder con la espada.

La última vez que vio a Kenpachi, no, mas bien, peleó contra Kenpachi, fue la vez que ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos, heridos, tras una histórica batalla en la cual modificaron los terrenos de Hueco Mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso.

- Ahora te toca a ti aprender a ser mejor guerrera por tu cuenta. Y cuando eso pase, vendrás a luchar contra mí – en el suelo, apenas podía articular las palabras – Ya te enseñe todo lo que sé, pero no te preocupes, yo también entrenaré y seré aun más fuerte.

La ya ahora no tan pequeña pelirosa miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro a aquellos que ella consideraba su familia. Ambos estaban destrozados y llenos de sangre, pero ella sabía que eran felices. Muy felices. Tuvieron una realmente larga y feroz batalla. Estaba un poco triste por el hecho de separarse de la pelinegra, aquella era como su hermana mayor. Pero Ken-chan le dijo que se iría para volverse más fuerte.

- Ya verás, vendré aun más fuerte y te patearé el trasero... - las palabras de la pelinegra fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo cedía ante el cansancio y la falta de sangre.

Yachiru observaba desde lo que sobro de un techo, a Karin-chan ya desmayada y a un Ken-chan cerrado sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

* * *

><p>"Basta de recuerdos" Se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra al quedarse sumisa en pensamientos. Tenía una misión que ella propia se asignó. No ganaría dinero, pero su ego sería altamente recompensado. Encontraría al oxigenado. Y lo humillaría aun más en su próxima batalla. No lo mataría. Era algo que casi – dijo casi, porque aun lo hacía con aquellos que merecían tener su cabeza separa de su cuerpo – no hacía, desde que salió de Hueco Mundo, descubrió gente que no eran asesinos ni hombres asquerosos, ni monstruos sádicos, dejó de matar a cualquier persona. Realmente se asombro cuando conoció otras ciudades con sus tranquilas y trabajadoras personas. Era como si estuviese en otro planeta.<p>

Lentamente salió de la posada, dispuesta a encontrar muchas e interesantes informaciones hoy. Sí que lo haría. Era Murder, lo haría definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Lo sientooooo! En serio lo siento por no haber actualizado, tenía la mitad del capitulo ya escrito, pero, la vida de adulto no es nada fácil, no tuve tiempoganas de terminarlo. Me quedé sin trabajo, sin computadora, odio mi profesión y esas cosas :D.

Pero ya esta todo bien :)

Espero que ya no me esten lanzando maldiciones por haber dejado el fic casi en el olvido :D, pero no se preocupen, no lo abandonaré jamás XD

Espero que ya no me esten lanzando maldiciones por haber dejado el fic casi en el olvido :D, pero no se preocupen, no lo abandonaré jamás XD

Agradecimientos a **Asia-Lover-Haru, JhorseL, Sadist China Hitsugaya Sofia** por sus reviews y tambien a los que me pusieron en favs o follows: Tania Walker, IcePrincess1218, Astral Aurea, Hikaru la Britachiin, Mariposa-Infernal, Mia Nix, hitalex123, Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya, rukia19971997, tum, jhorse, Mitsuko 5399, Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia, Yinade, Sarah Black Jones, beluneliend, Asia-Lover-Haru, karin magical, Chiithop, Zoe Zinnecker, , Luci125, hitsukarin4ever, nekozombie3000

Nos leemos! :D


	6. Acto V Round dos

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto V – Round dos<strong>

* * *

><p>Preparaba su caballo, su fiel compañero ya estaba casi listo para dar un paseo por la ciudad. Sabía que generara un poco de curiosidad entre los aldeanos, no que fuese raro verlo, si no, que siempre portaba su impecable uniforme, y estaba rodeado de soldados. Listo para ir a una misión. Pero, esta vez sería diferente, oficialmente, el iría personalmente a visitar a su herrero, tenía un encargo muy especial. Extraoficialmente, buscaría hasta debajo de los escombros a Murder. Tal vez no sería muy fácil encontrarla de buenas a primeras, había una gran probabilidad de que este escondida, o no este hospedada en el pueblo, al final, era Murder, pocos lo habían visto (o sobrevivido a él), entonces creaba en torno a sí un aura de misterio, casi de leyenda entre los habitantes. Claro que ella existía, y estaba seguro de que hasta ahora era la persona con mayor información sobre su apariencia. Y género.<p>

Ella le había ganado esa vez, en la batalla, pero esta vez sin duda el ganaría, estaba seguro de poder encontrarla. Era demasiado suspicaz, nada se le escapaba. Esta vez tampoco lo haría. Su instinto le decía que la encontraría, oh sí, lo haría.

Su padre había estado un poco temeroso de dejarle ir, pero cuando le vio solamente vestido con una elegante yukata, y sin armas, y además el le explico que su espada había salido dañada de la última misión, el iría a encargar una muy especial. Un arma especial para un guerrero excepcional.

Ya montado en Hyōrinmaru, se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia los portones del castillo. El camino hacia la ciudad era un pequeño tramo deshabitado de árboles y flores. No era muy lejos, así que en pocos minutos llego a su destino. Causo un poco de sorpresa inicial en los que lo veían pasar, pero nadie se atrevía a mirar con curiosidad. Era su Príncipe, un Capitán y además poseía esa gélida mirada. En cambio el, observaba con cierto sigilo a cualquier mujer que estuviese en su rango de visión. Muy altas, muy bajas, gordas, flacas, rubias, castañas, morenas. Definitivamente la Srta. Murder (le gustaba llamarla así, sonaba tan cínico de su parte)llamaría la atención en este pueblo. No era normal el cabello tan negro como lo tenía ella. Además su piel extremadamente blanca la haría destacar aun más. Sólo los nobles (y no todos) poseían un piel tan blanca, por el hecho de que no salían al sol. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuese una noble, pero la desecho inmediatamente. Conocía a casi todas en ese rango de edad, y lo único que sabían era como ser buena esposa y madre. No sabían nada más. Espada? Nunca habia empuñado una, echarlo de su caballo utilizando una cadena? Jamás. Sólo quedada la posibilidad que fuese extranjera, y era en eso lo que Toshiro apostaba.

Seguiría buscando a una mujer de estatura mediana, blanca como la leche y de cabello más negro que la noche. Su mente hizo "click". Abrió los ojos tanto, que debería haber sido cómico verlo. Pero recobró la compostura. ¡Probablemente él ya había visto a la Srta. Murder!. Su mente jamás olvidada un hecho, sólo no les daba la importancia necesaria. Pero donde iba a saber el que aquella muchacha que había salvado de un borracho aquel día tendría una apariencia compatible con la Srta.! Si lo pensaba más afondo, era realmente extraño que una jovencita sola que no supiese defenderse rondase por ese lugar tan desolado. Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rosto, junto con una expresión de superioridad. "Te encontraré... y me las pagarás. Tengo que hablar con Matsumoto". Apuró su cabalgue, iría al herrero, pediría su _katana_ especial, y volvería al castillo.

* * *

><p>Este round, en definitivo, lo ganaría el.<p>

* * *

><p>Había hecho acopio de su sonrisa más amable, y de su voz más tierna, para ganarse la confianza de los pueblerinos y que soltasen la lengua, pero que había conseguido? nada, NADA!. Estaba comenzando a molestarse, o bien todo lo que le dijeron en el pueblo sobre el oxigenado era lo único que sabían de él, o se confabulaban en su contra para no soltar informaciones del principito. 'Ah, el Príncipe! Es un capitán, sabias? Protege al Reino como nadie' o también 'Es muy guapo, que va, es guapísimo', pero sin duda su favorito fue 'Se me hace rarito que con la edad que tiene aun no tenga esposa, ni críos, es raro...'. Pero nada de lo que le dieron fue novedad, sólo el hecho que era soltero, lo cual no le servía para nada. En definitiva, parece que el oxigenado sólo vive para campo de batalla, no va a fiestas de ricachones o nobles que lo único que quieren es que se convierta en su yerno. Es serio, pero al parecer es bastante querido y respetado por sus súbditos.<p>

Se estaba cansando de preguntar, además, creía que si preguntaba demasiado, sospecharían de sus intenciones. Aunque lo más probable fuese que creerían que ella era una joven casamentera que quería sacarse la lotería con el príncipe. Decidió volver a su posada, comería algo, y tal vez, volvería a investigar con ánimos renovados.

* * *

><p>Regresó al castillo más rápido de lo que creyó, pero con cuidado de no llamar la atención. Su euforia al creer haber descubierto la identidad de Murder era sin duda, muy grande. Guardó personalmente en el establo a su caballo, pero, a decir verdad tenía ganas de simplemente dejarle a alguien que lo guardara, pero abriría sospechas, ya que siempre lo hacía el. Hyōrinmaru en su establo, listo. Llamó a Tatsufusa, con el encargo de que llamara a Matsumoto con urgencia, y que él la estaría esperando en su despacho, no sin antes avisarle que no comente con nadie este hecho.<p>

Treinta interminables minutos después, la puerta sonó gracias a los pequeños golpecitos que alguien daba.

– Adelante – Su fría y autoritaria voz sonó por el lugar.

– Con permiso, Taicho – Ingresó en el lugar y cerrando la puerta a su paso, una despampanante mujer con cabello naranja y un enorme busto – Tatsufusa-san me informó que requería de mi presencia.

– Siéntese, pero primero que nada, esta misión que le voy a encomendar no debe saberla nadie en absoluto, ni mi padre – Observaba seriamente a la mujer que yacía sentada en su despacho, confiaba en ella, pero no haría mal recalcar lo secreto de este encargo.

–No se preocupe taicho, tiene mi absoluto silencio, pero dígame, en qué consiste esta misión – Estaba acostumbrada a todo ese sigilo, era una espía, la mejor del reino. Aunque eso solo lo sabían el príncipe y el regente. Para el resto de los mortales, ella era una simple aldeana que vivía de la herencia de su 'esposo imaginario muerto'. Era una historia que amparaba el hecho que ella no trabajaba, y que además, no era tan vista por el pueblo.

– Necesito que encuentres a una persona en el pueblo, lo más rápido, sin que ella se entere obviamente. Se trata de una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello negro muy largo atado en una coleta alta, piel blanca y ojos negros. Probablemente use vestidos de buena calidad y este hospedada sola. Apenas la ubiques quiero que me avises. Y vuelvo a repetir: que ella no se dé cuenta.

– Hai, taicho! - y se retiró a cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Volvió a la ciudad, a su hogar, con su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Apenas pudo ocultar su incredulidad cuando su taicho le dijo que buscase a una mujer. Estaba acostumbrada a buscar personas peligrosas, no mujeres bonitas por la ciudad. Pero, conocía al príncipe, debía haber una razón no-pervertida para que el la buscase, entonces, se apresuró a buscar a Haineko, su gata. No era solamente su mascota, estaba entrenada, y era muy inteligente, además por el hecho de ser una gata pequeña y escurridiza, tenía ventaja al ir a investigar adentro de las residencias.<p>

Pareciese absurdo que alguien le dé indicaciones a un gato para que encuentre a una mujer de características definidas, pero Haineko lo hacía, y Matsumosto se encargada de vigilar los lugares públicos, en definitiva eran un gran equipo.

Ya con su gata sabiendo a quien buscar, ella comenzó su búsqueda disfrazada de compras para la despensa, vistiendo de negro, para ganar la confianza de las personas, que creían que ella venia de un pueblo pequeño y alejado del reino, con esperanza de poder olvidar un poco el dolor de la tragedia que se había llevado a su 'marido', la miraban con pena, pero nunca con desconfianza, lo que, para su trabajo, era más que excelente.

* * *

><p>Haineko se adentraba en las viviendas, hoteles y posadas, pero aun no había dado con la descripción exacta. Así que siguió trabajando, llegó hasta una posada en donde creyó ver a una joven adentrándose, una joven que al parecer poseía las características, entró sigilosamente por una ventana, tratando de no perderle la vista. Era ella, la había encontrado, la joven entro a su habitación. Salió de la posada y salto al tejado de enfrente, para asegurarse cual ventada debía indicar a su dueña. Habiendo descubierto cual, se dirigió en la búsqueda de su dueña.<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto estaba cansada, había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tal vez debería continuar mañana, no había encontrado ni rastros de la joven. El pueblo era grande, pero aun así no creía que le llevaría tanto tiempo, había localizado a fugitivos en menos tiempo. Comenzaba a frustrarse cuando escuchó un maúllo. Bingo! Haineko la había encontrado. Se apresuro a seguirla.<p>

Llegaron hasta una posada pequeña pero de aspecto cálido, ella observaba el lugar mientras su gata se subía en los muros hasta parar en frente de una ventana en específico. Ahora mismo avisaría a su capitán.

* * *

><p>Sin conseguir nada importante sobre el príncipe oxigenado, decidió que iría a reconocer el terreno. Conocería el pueblo, no por curiosidad, si no que un guerrero siempre conocía el campo de batalla. El campo seria el Reino de Fuyu No. Caminó por varias calles, conociendo y memorizando cualquier vía de escape que necesitara. Eso sería muy útil. El Reino de un lado tenía un denso bosque que le sería útil para ocultarse, y del otro lado, había un puerto bastante grande, el cual dividía los reinos de Fuyu No con Karakura. Estaban separados por el mar, pero era gracioso como el clima era totalmente diferente en ambos lugares. Se decía que Karakura poseía un clima cálido y agradable, sin muchas lluvias o mucho frio. Mientras que en Fuyu No, aún era primavera y ella portaba un vestido de gruesa tela y con mangas. Pero el frio estaba bien, no le gustaba el calor, siempre le recordaría a Hueco Mundo, un desierto caluroso y seco.<p>

Dando por terminado su paseo y mapa mental, se dispuso a regresar a su posaba, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y no sería bien visto que una jovencita caminase sola por la oscuridad. Era muy gracioso, porque ella como Murder siempre se movía en la oscuridad, pero como Karin Kusajishi (había adoptado el apellido de Yachiru para atravesar las ciudades, sería muy raro que alguien sin apellido se pasease por ahí), debía tener cuidado, no llamar mucho la atención y comportarse como una damisela en continuo peligro.

Llegando a la posada se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba un buen baño, una comida caliente y dormir. El baño había sido muy relajante, procedió a vestirse para bajar al pequeño restaurante de la posada a comer algo. Sonriendo, le indicó a la señora lo que quería para cenar, se tomó su tiempo, comió una cena deliciosa junto con un pequeño dulce, estaba más que satisfecha, viendo la hora, se retiró para ir a dormir. Era tarde, y tenía sueño, camino mucho durante todo el día.

Abrió perezosamente la puerta mientras bostezaba entró al cuarto, cuando cerró la puerta, sintió el frio tacto de una katana en su cuello. Su cuerpo inmediatamente se puso en alerta. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían "No puede ser, NO PUEDE SER MALDITA SEA!".

– Me extrañaste Murder? - Sonrió con arrogancia el peliblanco que portaba una capa oscura mientras amenazaba a la mujer delante de él. No podía ella negar su identidad, había dado en el blanco, era ella. Su arsenal de armas que anteriormente estaban muy bien escondidas y ahora estaban bajo su custodia la entregaba. La atrapó. Punto para Tōshirō.

– Maldito! - quiso gritar, pero supo que no era lo más conveniente si quería patearle el trasero, si tan sólo tuviera su espada. Fue cuando miró abajo y sus ojos se abrieron demostrando su incredulidad.

* * *

><p>Aquel bastardo no solo la amenazaba, la amenazaba con <em>su katana<em>!

Y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, ojos llenos de diversión y superioridad.

Sintió la ira propagándose por su cuerpo. Esto, no acabaría nada bien.

* * *

><p>Jojojo soy malvada!<p>

Hola mis queridirijillos lectores! De nuevo, lamento por la tardanza, pero ya saben, el mundo no da demasiado tiempo libre a las personas trabajodoras :D

Un enorme agradecimiento a aquellos que siguen esta historia, en serio, los amo!

Por primera vez en la historia (sonido de tambores) responderé reviews! No es que no los haya leído o que no quisiera responderlos, pero, cuando actualizaba, apenas me daba tiempo.. Hoy estoy de vagancia, ya no tuve que ir al trabajo! Les responderé como se merecen! :D

**Tania Parthenopaeus:** ooowww... mi primer review *se le salta una lagrimita* ARRIBA EL HITSUKARIN!

**blankNblank:** Espera los próximos! habŕa batallas :DDD

**Astral****Aurea:** Próximo capítulo... próximo... MUAHAHAHA, espéralo, ya casi lo terminé :D.. ahh y me encaaanta hacerles emitir tensión sexual... :DDDDD

**yue yuna**: Actualizando o7 :D

**Mariposa-Infernal**: Ya queda poquito para que se sepa, tal ve capitulos más, ahí aparecerá el villano-maloso que secuestró a Karin.

**hitalex123**: Me alegra mucho que lo encontraras divertido, sabes, no quería hacer una historia romance-agua-con-azúcar... no es lo mío! :)

**rukia19971997**: Me encanta que le digan genial a mi historia :DD jajaja *se le bajan los humos*.

**Sadist China Hitsugaya Sofia**: Sii... tardaba bastante :( .Pero trataré de mejorar mis tiempos de actualización

**Asia-Lover-Haru:** Feliz! Mi historia ya tiene el adjetivo "genial" :D. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda desde ahora! Palabra de boy scout! (No soy boy scout, pero sonaba bien jajaja)

**JhorseL**: Aquí estoy y no me iréee * baila 5 segundos tambien* :DD

** :** jijij aquí estoy, publicándolo. No sabes la alegría me da que te guste :3

**nekozombie3000:** Volví, me quedaré y no me iré hasta que ustedes hayan leído el "Epílogo" de esta historia. Y me encanta hacer unicornios felices :D

**MikeRyder16**: Oow gracias :3 me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia. Bueno, tal vez sea la primera vez que comentas, así como es la primera vez que tengo tiempo para responder los reviews! Estamos iguales jajaja

**Zaraki kempachi:** Tal vez sea mala, Ken-chaaan (voz de Yachiru) :D, pero, no funciono a amenzas jajaja. Aquí la actualización ;)

Me despido ya teniendo casi listo el proximo capítulo!

Nos leemos!


	7. Acto VI Invasión

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto VI – Invasión<strong>

* * *

><p>Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, y lo mejor de todo es que al parecer ninguno de los reinos se daba cuenta de las anomalías que él estaba creando. Cada vez más y más monstruos aparecían con su sed de sangre más alta que nunca. Hasta ahora solo mando unos cuantos para ver la preparación de los ejércitos en todos los Reinos. Fue una prueba divertida. Dos pequeños reinos quedaron a la deriva con el pequeño ataque que les envió. Hueco Mundo fue algo interesante, los fuertes se protegían a ellos mismos, los que no lo eran, morían descuartizados por los hollows, pero no fueron muchas muertes ahí, y ahora que solo quedaban aquellos asesinos despiadados sería más difícil acabar con aquel horrible lugar. Karakura tuvo algunas bajas, y consiguieron impedir el avance de las bestias a su pueblo. Sólo murieron soldados. Fuyu No, en cambio, no hubo ninguna pérdida y acabaron con todos en sólo algunas horas. Ese reino definitivamente sería su piedra en el zapato. Si quería que su plan se realizara con éxito tendría que aniquilarlo primero. O diezmarlo, sólo para que sea un poco más divertido.<p>

Estaba tan concentrado en sus malévolos planes que por poco no nota la entrada de alguien en aquella simple habitación.

– Sabes, si quieres que nadie se dé cuenta que eres un villano sádico deberías sacar esa espeluznante sonrisa del rostro – fue lo que dijo el recién llegado a el hombre concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sonrió, el no cambiaba.

– Está bien – cambió su sonrisa a una careta de falsa amabilidad – a qué se debe que subas aquí?

– Tu insoportable prometida está esperándote, diciendo tu nombre a cada cinco segundos – tenía una sonrisa burlona al decir aquello, y se ensanchó más al ver su expresión de desagrado – Pareciera que es la única palabra que sabe pronunciar. Creo que le regalaré un diccionario.

– Dile que bajo en unos minutos – indicó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"Falta poco, sólo tengo que casarme con ella y con eso tendré todo listo para poder continuar mis planes. Pero mientras, le mandaré un regalito a Fuyu No".

* * *

><p>Sentía cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que se encontraba tan cerca del suyo, estaba en total pegada a la pared detrás de él y con el príncipe en frente. Sin armas, sin poder gritar, y sin poder hacer gran cosa. Era una cabeza más alto que ella, en definitiva, olía bien y si bien quería reprenderse por pensar en esto debido a la situación que estaba, tenía un cuerpo muy marcado. Se notaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Eso sólo hizo enojarla más. Pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sonrió, según lo que había averiguado de él, no era un pervertido. Tal vez funcionaría. Y tendría la oportunidad de alcanzar un arma. O de golpearlo.<p>

Reuniendo toda su valentía , lo hizo, pegó completamente su cuerpo al de él, teniendo especial cuidado de no cortarse con su propia Katana, pero, que en cambio el sintiese cada parte de su cuerpo.

– Claro que te he extrañado, cariño – Con su voz más sensual, y mirada más sugestiva, hizo camino hacia su oído y siguió con su ataque... femenino – Pero, sabes, tengo en mente algo mucho más divertido que colocarme una espada en la garganta – terminando su frase, su lengua recorrió rápidamente un pedazo de la oreja de aquel hombre.

Bingo!

Sorprendido, el peliblanco, se alejó un poco. Se había equivocado de habitación? No, no podía ser, es ella. Pero la Murder que el recordaba trataría de meterle la espada a cualquier costo, no que él _le_ _meta la espada a ella._ Unos centímetros hacia atrás fue todo lo que recuo para poder otra vez tener la situación controlada. Error.

– Qué! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras veía que ella llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de la katana y una pierna se abalanzaba directo a su cabeza. Por puro reflejo, soltó la katana para protegerse la cabeza. Y que suerte que lo hizo, con la fuerza de aquel golpe hubiese no hubiese podido defenderse de los siguientes golpes. Vio como ella con su pie aún en su antebrazo, su torso hizo un giro para agarrar la katana "Mierda! Ahora está armada", sacó un wakizashi* escondido en su capa para poder contrarrestar el golpe de la katana.

– Lo siento oxigenado, espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones conmigo – Sí, era ella, esa voz burlona cargada de sarcasmo. Seguido del ruido del choque de espadas, sus rostros encarándose.

– No te creas tanto, si por lo menos fueras bonita tal vez, pero – mirándola despectivamente de arriba a abajo – No, gracias – terminó con una sonrisa cínica. Era una gran mentira, ella era hermosa, pero supuso que eso la enfadaría, lo cual si sucedía, le daría una ventaja.

– QUIÉN TE CREES IMBÉCIL! – Por alguna razón le molestó la forma en que le miró, le hizo sentir como si fuese una campesina-fea-sin-dientes. Sabía que no debía de haber gritado.

Un golpe en la puerta.

– Está todo bien señorita Kusajishi? – Dios! La dueña de la posada no podía ser más inoportuna. Giró la cabeza un instante para mirar a la puerta, tenía miedo que ella abriese, cosa que él aprovechó para tomar la muñeca que tenía la katana, desarmarla, girarla y agarrarle la otra muñeca dejando así su espalda pegada a su pecho, y sus brazos doblados de una forma un tanto dolorosa.

– Dile que no pasa nada o si no ella entrará y nos encontrará así, _cariño-_Dijo susurrando el príncipe, sintiendo como ella temblaba, probablemente de rabia, pero la venganza a la pequeña jugarreta que ella le había hecho fue dulce, y placentera en cierto retorcido modo. Ella era el enemigo. No debía olvidarse.

– No pasa nada, apenas tuve un mal sueño! – Gritó para hacerse audible antes que a ella se le ocurriese entrar – No se preocupe en serio! Gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy bien!.

– No dude en hablarme si tiene otra pesadilla señorita, o si le apetece conversar, me retiro – Le alegró escuchar sus pasos retirándose, pero su alegría duró poco cuando sintió que con una mano él le agarraba las dos muñecas, y con el otro, volvía a tener el filo de un arma en su garganta. Respiró con agitación, no sabiendo si era la adrenalina, el arma en su garganta, o el cuerpo masculino contra su espalda. - Oye! Es la segunda vez que me colocas un arma en el cuello hoy, esta _cita_ es un asco, _cariño –_ Soltó con todo el sarcasmo y la acidez que pudo. Oyó como el soltaba una pequeña risa.

– Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría _esto – _Respondió en un tono que cargaba tanto malicia como sarcasmo. De verdad, no parecía el, siempre serio, pero pensó por un momento, que esta noche estaba totalmente imprevisible. Comenzando por entrar furtivamente a la habitación de una dama con la intención de atacarla. Su tono serio volvió – Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, y más te vale que respondas la verdad.

– Vale... soy soltera y sin hijos, me sueltas ya? - Dijo sonando falsamente derrotada.

No pudo evitar de admitir que su respuesta en sí le resultó graciosa bajo las circunstancias en la que estaban, pero en definitiva no era eso lo que él había venido a averiguar. Ejerció más presión de la wakizashi en aquel pálido cuello hasta que vio un ligero hilo de sangre salir de él. Sintió como ella se tensaba bajo el.

– No estoy para bromas, señorita Kusajishi – dijo con su tono de voz más gélido – Quiero saber qué trama aquí, por qué vino a este reino.

– Vine a conocer a mi _principito_ azul – a pesar de sentir el pequeño hilo de sangre, tenía la esperanza que el bajara la guardia si le continuaba provocando. Error. La presión en su cuello aumentó haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido.

– Sin bromas dije! - su tono fue un tanto tétrico, y sus labios, muy cerca de la oreja de ella, provocando que se le erizara la piel.

– Eres un amargado – su voz fue con un ligero susurro, pero se apresuró a continuar antes que presionase más el arma, haciéndole daño de verdad – Sólo vengo por las recompensas, algún estúpido con mucho dinero me paga para que acabe con ellos y me voy. Nada más.

– Mi ejército es el mejor, no necesita que una simple caza recompensas venga a hacer nuestro trabajo- soltó con escarnio, pero prosiguió con su siguiente pregunta – Te pagaron para que ataques a un alto mando del ejército, que por coincidencia, es el heredero del reino?- quiso saber él si aquel ataque en el bosque fue por encargo. – Si bien recuerdo, dijiste "No es nada personal, es sólo por la recompensa", quien te pagó, dímelo! - sin darse cuenta, pegó mas sus cuerpos, resultado de la ira que le invadió al pensar que ella iba por su cabeza.

– Ey! te dije que fue por la recompensa! Pero la recompensa fue por los hollows, que por cierto, tú estabas matando y arruinando mi negocio – Se apresuró a explicarle, un tanto nerviosa por el leve enojo que detectó en su voz, y por el hecho que ahora sí, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo. - Lo del ataque fue porque me hiciste enojar aquella vez que se te dio por ser el Príncipe en rescate de la damisela en peligro.

– Sólo por eso? Te molestó que te haya salvado? Vaya, que infantil eres – Comenzó a darse cuenta que sus cuerpos estaban más juntos de lo adecuado, pero prosiguió – Sabías que fue a causa de ese hecho que yo conseguí ubicarte tan rápidamente?.

– Eres un maldito engreído...

Rugidos, aterradores rugidos que provenían del lado del bosque que más cerca les quedaba de todos los lugares, retumbaron por todo el pueblo. Toshiró inmediatamente soltó a la joven atrapada entre sus brazos para dirigirse al punto en donde más cerca se escuchaba aquellos sonidos que parecían venir del mismo infierno.

* * *

><p>Ambos sabían muy bien de qué provenían aquellos rugidos.<p>

Pero jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado tantos juntos.

* * *

><p>El joven rápidamente salió de aquel cuarto, "Mierda! Si tuviera a Hyōrinmaru y una espada decente... " pensaba mientras hacía un conteo mental de las armas que poseía, una wakizashi de unos 30 cm, una docena de cuchillos, y una cadena, todas armas que le había arrebatado a ella cuando entró en la habitación viendo que ella no estaba, hurgó sus cosas y las encontró.<p>

Karin vio con él se alejaba sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces hacia el bosque, apenas armado como para enfrentar a aquellos monstruos. Ella, agarró a Himetsuru, también sin pensarlo demasiado bien, sacó otra katana que, esa sí la tenía bien escondida en el hueco del armario, junto con algunos cuchillos. Eran sus armas de emergencia. Corrió tras él. Logró alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al bosque.

– Toma! - Ambos corrían en dirección opuesta del gentío que desesperadamente trataba de llegar al puerto y ponerse a salvo. Nadie reparaba en el príncipe, ni en una joven armada. Le lanzó la otra katana – Pero a cambio dame el wakizashi, peleo mejor con ambas.

– Por qué? – realmente estaba sorprendido, ella, la chica a la que hace unos segundos atrás tenía un cuchillo en la garganta, cortesía suya, corría a la par suya lanzándole un mejor arma que la que el tenia. Le devolvió el wakizashi.

– Mataré a algunos e iré junto a algún noble para que me pague – sonrió – negocios, sabes, pagarán lo que sea para tener protección.

– Te pagaré lo que quieras – Estaba regalando su orgullo al decir esa frase, pero siendo realistas, su ejército tardaría un poco en llegar, y debido a la cantidad de monstruos, eso podría ser fatal para muchos aldeanos.

– Qué? – esta vez fue ella la sorprendida, realmente jamás pensó que él le pidiese protección. Se sintió decepcionada de aquel hombre. Jamás pensó que fuese un cobarde – Quieres que te proteja, miedica? Donde quedó el supuesto valiente Capitán y su gran ejército que la gente del pueblo alaba?.

– No soy un miedica, la protección no es para mí, es para el pueblo – le costó decir aquella frase, sabría que la respuesta sería cínica.

– No era que tu gran ejército no necesitaba la ayuda de una simple caza recompensas – su ácida respuesta no tardó en llegar.

– Mi ejército tardará como mínimo en 10 minutos aquí, puede que sea tarde, – Continuaban corriendo, cada vez se acercaban más a los rugidos, necesitaba tenerla luchando de su lado a cualquier costo. Aunque sea a costa de su orgullo.

– Quien diría, yo pensé que el _Principito_ poseía más orgullo, mira que querer contratar mis servicios después de todo lo que me has dicho...

– Tengo orgullo, pero estoy renunciando a él, más bien te pagaré con mi orgullo y mi fortuna – comenzaba a enojarse, pero no podía poder su poder de batalla, debía hacerlo – Si quieres te lo pido por favor... aceptas?

– Por qué lo haces? - Aún no entendía de por qué él se estaba rebajando de ese modo ante ella, si su ejército tardaría unos minutos en llegar, no habrían tantas bajas así.

– No dejaré que nadie de este reino muera en vano, si puedo evitarlo. No importa si me cuesta mi orgullo, mi dinero, o mi vida. Ellos confían en mí, y no los defraudaré – Su pequeño discurso lleno de decisión sorprendió aún más a la joven que corría a su lado.

– Acepto – Sonrió, orgullosa de aquel príncipe a su lado sin saber el porqué. El sería un excelente Rey algún día.

* * *

><p><em>Y ella se aseguraría de que saliese vivo de ésta.<em>

* * *

><p>Disfruté especialmente redactando el encuentro de Toshiro y Karin, la tensión sexual está que explota entre ellos ^^. Espero que les guste leerlo también a ustedes mis amador lectores.

Los agradecimientirijillos (Me creo Flanders xD) para:

**Astral Aurea**: Aquí los tienes, un encuentro... interesante :D

**Lushca: **Me encanta acabar el capítulo en la parte donde genera más intriga, algo así como complejo de novela mexicana. Y no dejaré esta historiaaa :3

**JhorseL:** Toshiro es taan... toshiro. Aunque en este capitulo salió algo OCC. Y gracias *se sonroja*

**MikrRyder16: **Noo... destruir el cuarto llamaría la atención... y no quiero que esta parejita llame la atención del pueblo aun... (encuentros entre ellos es mas... excitante jajajaja). Pero ya tendran su tiempo :DDD

**Maite:** No te preocupes por Ichigo, no lo logro ver con nadie mas que con Rukia jajaja... pero no apareceran con tanta frecuencia :)

**Mikoto-Uchiha06**: Soy malvada, verdad? Te traigo otro capitulo... que termina en intriga también jajaja adoro hacer eso *risa malévola*

**Akari-chan610: **Gracias por leerla :) Aqui dejo la continuación

**fanny3lol:** *risa malvada* me encanta dejar con la intriga jajaja


	8. Acto VII Herida

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p>Acto VII – Herida<p>

* * *

><p>Cadáveres.<p>

Apenas habían llegado a la parte de la selva en donde se concentraban los hollows y no sabía a cuantos había matado. Habían, mejor dicho. La observo de reojo, ella atacaba furiosamente dejando mas cadáveres a su alrededor. Mientras él tampoco perdía el tiempo. En un ritmo alucinante mataba a aquellos monstruos que amenazaban a su pueblo. Su mirada se desvió hacia su ubicación, luchando, con rastros de sangre que no eran suyos, sin duda jamás en su existencia conoció a una mujer como ella. "Hace que le tema y le admire a la vez". Un hollow trato de acercarse por su flanco derecho, y el, tan perdido en sus cavilaciones, casi sale herido.

– Concéntrate! - es todo lo que aquella mujer le dice, mientras se retira de su lado tan rápido como llego, dejando una bestia partida a la mitad y un reguero de sangre.

Eran un buen equipo sin duda. Excelente.

Si tan solo ella no fuera del bando contrario.

_Debía_ concentrarse.

* * *

><p>El castillo era un caos sin igual. Jamás en todo su periodo de regencia tuvo una crisis tan grande como esta. Soldados corriendo, Capitanes cumpliendo sus ordenes, y el, comandaba todas las operaciones, tratando siempre de mantener la calma. Pero si como si no fuera suficiente el ataque en masa, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba aun más.<p>

– Su excelencia! No lo hemos encontrado en ningún lugar del castillo – Un joven soldado al cual había dado la tarea de buscar a su hijo, al gran Capitán, que con ordenes de buscar hasta debajo de las rocas si es necesario, apareció mientras daba la noticia.

– Retírese junto con su escuadrón! - Fue lo que dijo al joven, mientras en su expresión era una mezcla de preocupación e ira. Pero siempre ganaba la preocupación.

No sabía que paso con su primogénito. El no era de escaparse por la noche para disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. Nunca había sido así. Entrenaba desde que salía el sol hasta que se perdía en el horizonte. Y después descansaba para poder continuar entrenando. Por cosas como esa se había convertido en el Capitán más poderoso de todos los escuadrones. Y sin duda, cuando le tocase ser Rey, se convertiría en el regente más poderoso de la historia de Fuyu No, no cabía duda.

Pero eso no repondría su pregunta. "Donde rayos te metiste Tōshirō!". No podía ser que su mayor fuerza le faltase ahora. Su incertidumbre por el paradero de su hijo era grande, pero mayor aun era su temor por el pueblo. Su heredero, se había convertido a su joven edad en uno de los pilares centrales de su ejército. Era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo.

– Su alteza! - Entraba algo nerviosa y con un miedo aparente en su rostro, su mejor espía.

– No tengo tiempo ahora, Matsumoto – Siendo cortante, algo raro en el, se disponía a dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

– Sé donde se fue el Príncipe! - Soltó de una vez, a pesar del temor a represalias por haber hecho que tal vez el príncipe se encuentre en peligro, no podía ocultar esa información.

– Donde esta! Como lo sabes? - De inmediato su figura retrocedió sobre si para quedar de frente a la mujer que anteriormente le había hablado.

– El, está en la ciudad... - trago saliva antes de continuar – cerca de la zona en donde se registraron los ataques.

– Pero que se fue a hacer el ahí? - Sus ojos desorbitados y su voz estaba unos decibeles más baja que segundos atrás – Dime que por lo menos se fue armado – Lo ultimo sonó casi como una súplica.

– Se fue a buscar a alguien, es lo único que puedo decirle – respiro fondo – No, no se fue armado, y tampoco salió en su caballo.

El rostro del pobre Rey se fue transformando poco a poco en una mueca de dolor. Conocía más que nadie a su hijo. El sería el primero en estar en el campo de batalla. Pero normalmente con armas, su fiel hyorinmaru y soldados muy entrenados respaldándole.

Solo esperaba que no hubiese sido imprudente. Pero el sabia que igual su hijo sería el primero en estar allí, armado o no.

_Solo esperaba no tener que enterrar a su amado hijo._

* * *

><p>Su brazo derecho estaba comenzado a sentir un dolor punzante, resultado de toda la fuerza que ejercía para acabar con aquellos monstruos. Normalmente no sería problema, pero, esta vez era diferente, jamás en su vida de caza recompensas había tratado con tantos así, eran cientos, no, miles de hollows que parecían salir de todos lados. Cambio su espada a la otra mano, mientras lanzaba una fugaz mirada al joven que peleaba en dirección contraria a ella. El trato que tenían era que ella acabase con los hollows, no que fuese su niñera, pero no podía evitar certificarse que el estuviese bien cada momento. Observo su aspecto, probablemente no mejor que el de ella, pero, seguía vivo, y sin perder ningún miembro, ni con alguna herida de profundidad. Probablemente hubiesen pasado más de cinco minutos, pero para ella, es como si estuviese peleando durante toda una eternidad. Sus piernas dolían, sus brazos también. La muñeca en donde sostenía su wakizashi ya apenas tenía fuerza para desgarrar la carne.<p>

Al parecer habían mitigado con la cantidad de bichos que estaban en el bosque, su barrera humana que impedía el paso de las bestias a la ciudad, estaba siendo un éxito. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia él, mientras veía que de nuevo su vida estaba en peligro. Pero esta vez no tendría tanta agilidad como la primera vez. Tomo una decisión. Sacrifico su Katana, y con ella las probabilidades de salir viva, "pero que mas da...". La lanzo con la fuerza que le restaba, atinándole en el cráneo al hollow, mientras lanzaba un chillido de dolor antes de desplomarse en el suelo. El joven de blancos cabellos, apenas consiguió esquivar el cuerpo inerte que caía al suelo con una katana extrañamente conocida en su frente. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras el propinaba un golpe mortal a otro que se aparecía en su frente.

Trabada de protegerse inútilmente con su ahora única arma, una corta wakizashi, pero, no pudo protegerse de unas garras que azotaron contra su desprotegido pecho.

Un grito humano esta vez resonó por el bosque.

* * *

><p>– Apuren la marcha! Necesitamos llegar lo antes posible – Gritaba a todo pulmón el Teniente que ahora, dada la desaparición de su Capitán, estaba a cargo, jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado con algo. Hitsugaya-Taicho si que hacía falta en este desastre<p>

Desde el momento en que la alarma sonó se apresuraron a realizar el contraataque, la falta que hacia el Capitán era más que nítida. Pero, a pesar de eso, su escuadrón estuvo listo con extrema rapidez y eficiencia. No por nada eran el mejor escuadrón, que el mismo Príncipe comandaba.

Pero, ahora, con él a cargo, las dudas lo atacaban. El jamás se igualaría a aquel intrépido joven heredero. Solo esperaba no perder demasiados soldados en aquella maniobra de defensa.

El siguiente grupo de refuerzos llegaría en diez minutos más, mientras que otro grupo se engarbada de mantener a los ciudadanos a salvo. Era realmente una bendición en medio de aquella maldición que los hollows estuviesen centralizados en un punto. Si hubiesen rodeado el Reino, tal vez, hubiese sido su fin.

Sus sentidos se encontraron más alertas que nunca al escuchar un desgarrador grito femenino proveniente del bosque que tenían en frente. No todos los civiles se salvaron, al parecer. Los cascos de su caballo sonaron con más fuerza al aumentar la velocidad para ingresar al fatídico lugar. Era probable que no pudiese salva a aquella mujer, pero, por lo menos haría todo lo posible.

– Pero que – Su frase, dicha en un tono de incredulidad, siendo respaldada por una expresión con mas asombro, y sus ojos desorbitados no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Los caballos pararon su galope. Frente a sus ojos había un manto de cuerpos sin vida de hollows y sangre, mucha sangre cubriendo todo. Pero, a pesar de lo terrorífico de su hallazgo, era un soldado entrenado. Era hora de tomar una decisión

– Dejen los caballos aquí. Iremos a pie para verificar que rayos pasó aquí. - bajándose de su caballo y agarrando todas las armas que podía, fue el primero en comenzar a adentrarse en ese espantoso lugar – Estén más alertas que nunca.

* * *

><p>Todo paso demasiado rápido. Demasiado. En un momento una katana pasó zumbando cerca de su cabeza, para clavarse en otra. En otro momento estaba esquivando un cuerpo y matando otro. Y en el último segundo ella estaba gritando.<p>

Realmente no supo como llego tan rápido hacia ella, lo suficiente para que el hollow que la hirió no le alcance a dar el golpe de gracia. Pero, a duras penas logro sacarla a una zona relativamente segura. En sus brazos, desarmada, ensangrentada, y, esta vez sí era con su propia sangre. En su garganta se formo un nudo . _Debía_ salvarla, y rápido.

Dejo su cuerpo lastimado apoyado en un árbol mientras trataba de protegerla de los monstruos que se acercaban a su alrededor ansiosos por despedazarlos. Ella gimió de dolor al ser colocada en el suelo.

– Ni se te ocurra morirte! -Grito mientras atacaba al bando que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. El cansancio no lo sentía. La adrenalina le daba renovadas fuerzas.

Seguía matando, y volvían a aparecer, claro que no con tanta fuerza como al comienzo del ataque. Pero parecían que no se acababan. Y el necesitaba encontrar un medico ahora. Al parecer, la herida que su cuerpo poseía comenzaba desde el hombro, hasta la cadera, y no paraba de sangrar. De seguir así, ella moriría.

De pronto, vio como los hollows que se encontraban un poco alejados, rugían de dolor. "Mi escuadrón!" su cuerpo vibro de alegría al saber que contaban con ayuda, y que ella podría ser atendida.

– Tatsufusa! Aquí el Capitán Hitsugaya! - Grito a todo pulmón para que se dirijan más rápido hacia él.

Dicho y hecho, escucho la voz de su teniente indicarles a los subordinados que debían ir hacia él. Mientras el defendía el cuerpo casi inconsciente de la joven que lo ayudo a acabar con todos aquellos monstruos, veía como iban cayendo mas y mas los que había en su frente. Hasta que por fin, sus subordinados llegaron hasta el.

– Taicho! Que ha pasado! Rápido, llevando con un medico! - exclamaba un soldado al verlo bañado en sangre.

– No! llévenla a ella – Haciéndose a un lado, para que vieran a aquella bella mujer herida, y muy pálida.

– Señor, quien es – no pudo terminar, ya que la severa voz del príncipe se pronuncio.

– Llévenla lo más rápido que puedan al castillo, y no dejen que muera, me oyeron! - Su dura voz indicando la seriedad de aquella orden se oyó por todo el lugar.

Sin tiempo que perder, alzaron aquel aparente frágil cuerpo para llevarla hacia donde habían dejado sus caballos, y de ahí, partir a toda velocidad hacia el castillo. Su capitán había sido muy claro. No podían dejarla morir. Mientras aplicaban vendajes para parar la hemorragia.

Tatsufusa se acerco hacia su capitán, el aspecto que tenia era terrible. Sin uniforme, con sus ropas desgarradas, sucio y con manchas de sangre.

– Taicho, está seguro que está bien? - pregunto con cautela mientras lo volvía a analizar con la mirada.

– Si, lo estoy. Dame una espada – Dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

– Que paso aquí? Quien era esa muchacha y que hacia aquí? - El tenía sus dudas, lo cual era de esperarse. Que muchacha en su sano juicio estaría en el medio del bosque a tan altas horas, y además, con un ataque de aquellos.

– Estaba por aquí y vine a tratar de impedir el avance de los hollow. Ella es solo una civil – no podía decir su identidad, solo le restaba mentir – No sé quién es y no importa. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Diciendo esto, volvió al ataque con renovado entusiasmo sabiendo que ella estaría a salvo. Pero, había algo que no convencía al Teniente. El _sí_ _sabía_ quién era, y por lo visto, era importante para él, ya que fue tajante al decir que no la dejasen morir. Por lo menos buen gusto tenia.

Pero había una pregunta más importante. Qué rayos hacia una jovencita en el campo de batalla?

* * *

><p>Hellooo everyone! He vuelto, y de esta vez, sin complejo de novela mezicana, ya que no deje el capitulo en la parte mas dramatica, peero, era demasiada maldad. Pero siempre sere una <em>drama queen ;).<em>

He revisado y editado la historia. Me he encontrado con errores a lo largo de ella. Espero haber mejorado como autora :D. Hasta ahora solo había escrito one-shots.

**fanny3lol:** me encanta dejar intrigada :). Espero que te guste el nuevo capi :D.

**Lushca:** Tengo meritos por no haber dejado el capitulo en la parte mas dramatica jajaja. En esta parte se empiezan a notar xD. No me agradaan tanto los romances muy rapidos, por eso lo estoy haciendo un poco lento. Pero a partir de aqui, las cosas de ponen _interesantes_.

J**horseL:** - Ni se te ocurra morirte antes que acabe el fic! (Shiro-chan te lo ordena jajaja).

**MikeRyder16:** Pervertidos :D. Me encaantan ellos asi, hay previsiones de encuentros, mas... *mueve las cejas* entre ellos jojojo. Esta vez no lo deje en un punto tan critico ;)

**nekozombie3000:** Pero solo Karin podra ser clavada por la _espada_ de Toshiro *mueve las cejas pervertidamente* *llora por que no es Karin*

**Akari-chan610:** Siii! que explotee la tensioon entre elloos! Ya sucedera... muahahaha

**aresuri-cham: **Bienvenida! Gracias, espero ir mejorando mi redaccion a cada capitulo. La verdad es que a veces tardo en publicar por que el capitulo no me llega a convencer del todo... Pero no dejare esta fic en el olvido! :D

Nos leemos!


	9. Acto VIII Castillo

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flash Back_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto VIII - Castillo<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en la pequeña ceremonia en honor a los valientes soldados que perdieron su vida protegiendo a la ciudad, y también a los desdichados ciudadano que no pudieron salvarse. Fueron pocos, afortunadamente. Pero aun así lamentaba las vidas perdidas. Miro al cielo, viéndolo tan despejado y azul, soltó un suspiro. Lo peor ya había pasado y, salieron victoriosos de esto. Pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más. Cada vez la plaga de hollows parecía ser mayor. No podía dejar su pueblo indefenso, y tampoco podía darse el lujo de esperar a que ellos ataquen. Esta vez habían sido salvados por su hijo. Fue considerado un héroe cuando todos se enteraron que el solo se fue a detener a los monstruos e impedir que sigan su paso por el pueblo. A pesar de estar orgulloso de su primogénito, había algo muy extraño en todo esto.<p>

El día del ataque, Tōshirō continuo peleando hasta que se desvaneció del cansancio. Para cuando eso paso, la mayoría de los atacantes habían sido aniquilados. De inmediato sus subordinados lo trajeron al castillo para que lo revise el médico, del mismo modo con que habían traído a aquella misteriosa joven que ahora descansaba en su hogar. Al igual que su hijo. Dos días se habían pasado de eso, y hasta ahora ninguno había despertado, el debido al cansancio extremo al cual sometió a su cuerpo. Y ella, debido a los medicamentos que le estaban suministrando para tratar su profunda herida. Su mejor médica estaba a cargo de ambos, Retsu, aunque aun no sabía por qué aquellos soldados habían traído a la joven herida al castillo bajo órdenes directas de su capitán.

El día después del ataque, los soldados que estaban en condiciones, tuvieron la ardua tarea de recolectar los cadáveres que dejaron al defender la ciudad. Podía no ser algo agradable de hacer, pero no podían dejar los cuerpos a la intemperie. Lo último que necesitaba su pueblo era una epidemia. Los cuerpos eran recolectados y llevados a un cañón lejano al pueblo para ser incinerados. Las cortinas de humo eran visibles durante casi todo el día. Y fue durante la recolección que sus soldados encontraron tres armas: una cuchilla corta en el suelo, una katana alargada incrustada en la cabeza de un monstruo, y, finalmente una espada con la cual su hijo peleaba. Era obvio para el que esa noche su hijo no peleo solo. Pero, este por alguna razón escondió el hecho, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que no lo hizo por la gloria que obtendría al ser aclamado héroe, si no para ocultar a quien lo ayudo.

Sus sospechas recaían sobre la joven herida que reposaba en una habitación. Pero no podía ser, era demasiado descabellado todo. Como una mujer podría haber luchado? Tal vez se engañaba y ella quería proteger inútilmente a alguien, y al no saber luchar acabo herida. Eran demasiadas suposiciones vanas, lo mejor que podía hace hasta ahora era esperar que su hijo despierte, y hacerle un interrogatorio que no tenias ganas de realizar.

* * *

><p>Su mente comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Y le indicaba que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba exhausto y adolorido. Abrió los ojos con pereza, algo raro en el. Pero, esta vez realmente no tenía energías para levantarse y entrenar. La pelea había sido extremadamente dura, no tenia certeza de donde había sacado fuerzas para poder seguir peleando. Después que la hubiesen llevado al castillo, el continuo batallando contra los hollows que aun seguían saliendo de algún lugar. Vio como algunos de sus soldados caían heridos cumpliendo su deber.<p>

Comenzó a incorporarse de la cama con lentitud, y al hacerlo todos los músculos de su cuerpo reclamaron por tal acción. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, como ver el estado de Murder, saber cuántas bajas hubo, además de los detalles finales de la batalla. A partir de cierto momento de la batalla en su mente se formo una laguna mental, estaba en blanco, no sabía que había pasado. Iría con Tatsufusa, después de visitar a la joven caza recompensas. Al parecer, los criados estuvieron no hace tanto tiempo, ya que contaba con agua caliente en su bañera. Genial. Camino con parsimonia hasta llegar a su destino, continuo su tarea al desvestirse con lentitud, revisando las heridas y hematomas que ahora su piel poseía. Con el mismo ritmo desde que se levanto de la cama, ingreso a la tina, sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo le agradecía. Sumergido casi en su totalidad su mente comenzaba a divagar. "Murder, probablemente este inconsciente, bien podría entregarla, es probable que mi padre sospeche algo, tal vez no debí mandarla al castillo. Pero, si no lo hubiese hecho, ella hubiera muerto. Eres un nido de problemas." Su seno fruncido mostraba su enojo al pensar en la última frase. En definitiva ella significaba problemas.

A pesar de sus divagaciones no podía ignorar la pregunta que venía molestándolo desde que comenzó el ataque "De donde salió esa horda?, eso no es para nada normal, algo pasa aquí. Juntare un escuadrón de investigación, necesitamos prevenir otro ataque". Ignorando las ganas que su cuerpo tenia de quedarse más tiempo relajándose en el agua caliente, salió de la tina en busca de una toalla, dejando un rastro de agua a su paso, mientas la luz de las ventanas iluminaba su cuerpo digno de Adonis. Las cicatrices y hematomas le daban un toque masculino a su cuerpo, que de principesco no tenía nada. En vez de un cuerpo estilizado, mas blanco que la nieve, manos suaves y piel tersa sin ninguna marca, el ostentaba músculos, un cuerpo bronceado, manos ásperas y claro, todas las marcas de batalla que cargaba con orgullo. El era un Guerrero.

Mientras secaba su cuerpo, lo único que podía pensar era en la batalla pasada. Que hubiera pasado si, a pesar de las circunstancias el no hubiera estado ahí?, sin ella, además, que lo ayudo siendo que poco tiempo atrás, él la hubiese amenazado. Si se paraba a pensar, cada día menos entendía a la señorita Murder, "Como llego a ser la más famosa caza recompensas? Se supone que no es normal que las mujeres peleen, además, que pretende?". Tendría familia, amigos?. Probablemente no, si hubiera tenido familia, lo normal era que estuviese casada, con al menos dos hijos, no poniendo su vida en peligro por dinero y la adrenalina de sentirte invencible. Amigos. Dudaba que los tuviera, arisca y agresiva como era, además de vagar de reino en reino. Bueno, el no tenia que recriminarle nada. El, a pesar de ser de lo más alto de la nobleza, no tenía amigos. Bueno, Matsumoto tal vez contaba como amiga. Por su forma de pensar totalmente diferente a los nobles y a otros regentes y herederos, a excepción de Kurosaki, heredero del reino de Karakura, el resto pensaba que al nacer nobles, deberían tener la vida servida en un plato, sin hacer nada para realmente merecer todo esto. Ya completamente vestido, se disponía a salir en busca de noticias de la señorita Kusajishi, pero, no alcanzo a salir del cuarto.

- Que bueno que estas despierto, hijo mío - Con una amable sonrisa ingreso a la habitación feliz al ver a su hijo ya despierto - Dime, como te sientes?

- Bien, un poco adolorido aun - respondió recordándose lo que necesitaba preguntar - Cuantas bajas hubieron? Están realizando la limpieza en el local?

- Afortunadamente no hubo tantas bajas... - titubeando un poco antes de continuar - La limpieza ya fue realiza ayer... Estuviste dormido dos días.

La incredulidad del joven fue grande, nunca le había tomado tanto tiempo recuperarse de una batalla, aunque considerando la batalla que hubo, es comprensible, dado que forzó su cuerpo al límite. Pero aun así, dos días enteros?. En ese instante su mente se recordó de cierta muchacha que lucho junto a él "Cual será su estado?". Pero antes de poder preguntar, su padre volvió a tomar la palabra, esta vez, más serio.

- Hijo, quiero que me digas la verdad - mirándolo a los ojos, prosiguió - No luchaste solo en bosque, verdad? - Decidió que lo mejor era ir preguntando por partes, así, lograría que él le fuese sincero.

- No, no lo hice - a pesar de haber titubeado, no tenía sentido mentirle a su padre, aunque, tal vez esconda la identidad de su ayuda. - Pero, no sé quien fue el que me ayudo.

- Tōshirō , te pedí que no me mintieras - Lo conocía mejor que nadie, detecto duda en él, y posteriormente esa respuesta, había una razón para la que no le hubiese dicho nada. - Esa jovencita que mandaste herida aquí, tiene algo que ver en todo esto? - decidió decir esto de manera frontal, para ver si provocaba alguna reacción en el. Bingo.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, no era posible que su padre ya supiera de todo. Al principio la idea era que el atrape a Murder, y que fuese encarcelado en su Reino, por interferir en una misión oficial y herir a un capitán. Pero ahora, no sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. No se imaginaba a aquella sagaz joven terminando sus días en un calabozo. Las cosas cambiaron desde su primera batalla, y se pusieron mucho más complicadas. Buscaba una respuesta convincente que darle a su padre. Pero, el también era muy perspicaz, así que no tuvo tiempo.

- Por tu reacción deduzco que si - trataba de transmitirle toda la confianza a su hijo - Por qué no quieres decirme la verdad?, si es algún problema relacionado con ella, te prometo que tomaremos una decisión en conjunto. Pero tienes que decirme quien es.

- Ella - tomo aire antes de proseguir. Esto sería un problema. Problemática mujer - es "Murder".

Esta vez el Rey se quedo con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad.

* * *

><p>El día estaba hermoso, y cálido, como a ella le gustaba. Había pasado toda la mañana en el hospital del cuartel del ejército, que se encontraba al lado del castillo. Dada las magnitudes de la batalla, no tenía tantos heridos que atender como esperaba en un principio. Algunos eran más graves, y requerían medicamentos y cambio de vendajes cada cierto tiempo. Algunos no resistieron sus heridas. Otros tenían apenas algunas laceraciones y hematomas. O algún hueso roto. Retsu Unohana era la encargada del equipo médico del reino. Se enorgullecía de llevar su titulo de experta. Hace algún tiempo, llego a ese Reino especialmente para tratar a su regente. Su estado era muy delicado, y otros médicos no le diagnosticaban tanto tiempo de vida. Pero, su hijo busco toda la ayuda médica que pudo. Eso era raro hoy en día. Cualquier heredero al trono hubiese dejado que la enfermedad consumiese a su progenitor para así ascender rápidamente al trono. Pero aquel joven no, el busco todos los mejores doctores para que alguno pudiese tratar la enfermedad de su padre. Ella lo logro, no fue fácil, pero el Rey se fue recuperando poco a poco. Decidió quedarse en el Reino, el ambiente que se respiraba era de pura paz y tranquilidad, los habitantes del pueblo eran felices. Ella rápidamente se contagio de ese ambiente.<p>

Salió del cuartel en dirección al castillo. Tenía que ver a su paciente especial. No era algo común ver a una jovencita poseer tantas heridas de guerra como tenia aquella que descansaba por causa de los medicamentos suministrados para evitar infecciones. Cuando la vio llegar, pensó que era una pobre jovencita que se vio envuelta en todo aquel terror del ataque y salió herida. Pero, cuando la examino, se dio cuenta que aquella era una joven diferente. Desde las manos ásperas hasta el cuerpo atlético y ágil, hasta las varias cicatrices que ostentaba. Para Retsu, era obvio que aquella muchacha lucho aquel terrible día, pero eso solo hacía que añada más dudas a su mente. La herida frontal comenzaba en el hombro e iba en diagonal hasta la cadera. Era relativamente profunda. Además de haberse luxado el hombro derecho. Eran heridas habituales en batalla.

Llegando a su destino, se dirigió al cuarto en donde reposaba su paciente. Después de revisarla hablaría con el Rey. La joven se encontraba dormida, con vendajes cubriendo su torso. Era hora de cambiarlos para prevenir una infección. Se notaba a leguas que era una joven fuerte. Cuando llego había perdido bastante sangre, pero su cuerpo resistió al tratamiento. Según su pronóstico, ella estaría dormida tal vez durante unos dos días más, pero su herida tardaría en curarse del todo al menos un mes, donde no podría hacer ningún esfuerzo, reposo absoluto. Termino su trabajo con el vendaje, guardando todas sus herramientas, se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en aquel cuarto se quedo envuelto en un silencio incomodo. Mientras que el padre todavía no podía creer la información que le había dado su hijo "No puede ser que aquella muchacha sea el temible Murder, no puede ser...". Una parte de él se negaba a aceptar aquello que su hijo le había dicho, pero otra parte de el sabía que Tōshirō jamás le daría una información de esa importancia sin haberla confirmado antes. Pero, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su hijo le había ocultado información que era demasiado importante para el Reino. Murder se había infiltrado en Fuyu No, y, además era el caza recompensas más buscado. Ser el reino que lo atrapase sería lo mejor que les hubiera pasado. "Por qué no me lo querías decir?"<p>

- Hijo... - la verdad era que no sabía por dónde comenzar, no podía creer que su hijo le estuviese ocultando información- Sabes que atrapar a Murder significa mucho para nuestro reino? Nuestro ejército estaría en la cima. Así que quiero saber, porque no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora?

- Yo... - Como explicar algo que ni el mismo sabia? - No tenía la seguridad de esa fuera en realidad su identidad hasta la batalla. No quería hacer correr rumores falsos. Decidí investigar por mi cuenta - Eran medias verdades, pero jamás admitiría que quería atraparla primero por su orgullo herido.

- Y por qué solo me lo dijiste después de que casi te forzara a contármelo - seguiría sacándole información hasta que le contara todo.

- Es difícil... - "Mierda... que opinara del hecho que su hijo contrato a una caza recompensas?", al notar la mirada seria que le dedico ante esa esquiva respuesta, decidió proseguir - La noche del ataque yo había ido hasta la una posada en donde según mis fuentes se había hospedado ella. Necesitaba confirmar la información. La tenía atrapada hasta que escuchamos los rugidos que indicaban que muchos hollows estaban cerca de nosotros. Salí corriendo para eliminarlos hasta que la vi a mi lado tendiéndome una mejor arma. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que solo podría proteger al pueblo si es que luchaba a su lado. Así que la contrate.

- Que! - No podía creer que su hijo había contratado a Murder, aunque pensándolo bien, gracias a eso el daño en el reino fue mínimo. Se calmo - Dadas las circunstancias fue lo mejor, pero, sabes que por tu reputación nadie debe enterarse de eso?. Además, que haremos con ella? Como justificaremos su estancia en el Castillo?.

No se había puesto a pensar en eso aun, pero considerando que hace poco había recuperado el conocimiento era lógico. El hecho que una mujer desconocida estuviese recibiendo atención médica en el castillo en vez del hospital del cuartel era demasiado llamativo. Tanto soldados como aldeanos heridos por el ataque fueron atendidos en el cuartel. A excepción de ella.

- Además ya no podemos derivarla al hospital del cuartel, y a partir de ahora, su cuarto será vigilado 24 horas. Prefiero levantar un poco de sospechas que dejar que se escape. Mientras no decidamos que hacer con ella, diremos que ella vio el rostro de Murder. Sera testigo a partir de ahora. - Con esos argumentos, dio por terminada la conversación.

_Los problemas apenas empezaban_

* * *

><p>Hellooo queridoos! Quien es la autora responsable que actualiza su historiaa? Yo! :3<p>

Creo que este capitulo a pesar que no hubo tanto drama marca una nueva estapa de esta historia. Alguien ya conocio a su futura nuera.

Además de haberles dejado una parte interesante. Confío en que sus mentes pervertidas harán buen uso de la escena de Toshi en la bañera jojojo. *hemorragia nasal*

* * *

><p><strong>fanny3lol:<strong> Publicando de nuevo :D. Me deja muy feliz que te encante mi historia :3.

**Mikoto-Uchiha06:** Lo sientoooo *llora* no quiero hacer mal a tu salud. Y conste que trate de no ser malota en el capitulo anterior. Aquí la continuación-anti-ataques :D

**aresuri-cham:** Gracias de nuevo, me alegra que te guste :3.

**nekozombie3000:** Es mi heroína también :3. No te preocupes, no puedo matar a Karin, si no Shiro-chan se quedara solterón jajaja

**Lushca:** eehhh se quieren se quieren Toshi y Karin jaja. De a poco superando ese complejo para ser una mejor autora :D

**JhorseL:** Son tan lindos los dos :3. A mí tampoco me gusto herir a Karin, pero mira el lado bueno... tendrá a un sexy-príncipe pendiente de ella jaja *muere de la envidia* Saludos :D

**aleja2000:** Bienvenida y gracias por favoritear :3

**MikeRyder16:** Yo también creo que alargar los encuentros resultara en un final más interesante ;), ya sabes, cuando toda la tensión explote *mirada pervertida* byee hasta el próximo capitulo!

**Guest:** Gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi historia :3. Saludos

**mariposa-inferna:** jojojo que suerte que te encanto! he aquí la actualización :D

* * *

><p>Nos leemos!<p> 


	10. Acto IX Confrontation

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Acto IX - Confrontación<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mente poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse, a despertarse de ese letargo en el cual se encontraba sumergida. Fue sintiendo su cuerpo poco a poco. A pesar de la sensación de hormigueo que tenia, notaba también dolor. Sus parpados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, mientras que su vista se acostumbraba a la claridad del ambiente. Sin moverse de su lugar, hecho que se debía principalmente al dolor que ahora se hacía mas nítido sumado al cansancio que su cuerpo experimentaba.<p>

Su mirada fue recorriendo lentamente el lugar, tratando de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle. No podía pasar nada por desapercibido. No sabía en donde estaba, ni la situación en la que se encontraba. Aunque era obvio que no estaba recluida. El lugar era demasiado lujoso. Jamás en su vida había estado rodeada de tanto lujo. Las sabanas, suaves y relucientes, la cama llena de almohadas de plumas, y de un tamaño en el que fácilmente cabrían cuatro o cinco personas de su mismo tamaño. Eso, en vez de tranquilizarla, solo hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa. No sabía que esperar de toda esta situación.

El escrutinio de su mirada ahora fue dirigido a las paredes y a la decoración. Más lujo. Paredes claras y una enorme puerta. Su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato. Podía notar una sombra colándose por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el piso. "Estoy siendo vigilada, y yo por un momento creí no que era prisionera. Que molestia" pretendía seguir con el análisis de su situación hasta que sintió pasos acercándose hacia su habitacion - prision. De inmediato suavizo su respiración al máximo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Estaba en lo cierto. Alguien vino a visitarla. Pero no podía abrir los ojos, no aun. Nadie debería saber que ella estaba despierta, el factor sorpresa ayudaría en su plan de escape. Si todavía la daban por dormida, tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por una voz muy conocida ya para ella.

- Podrías dejar de fingir que estas durmiendo? - su voz resonó por cada rincón de la habitación, cargada de cierta molestia.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el despertara. Cinco días desde el ataque. Según Retsu, ella ya debería despertarse. Después de aquella conversación con su padre, y de la orden que el había dado para que siempre estén dos guardias vigilando las puertas de aquella habitación, fue a conversar con Unohana. Trataba de no mostrar demasiada curiosidad o restarle importancia a la recuperación de la misteriosa joven que se encontraba en el castillo. Pero aun así tuvo que preguntarle a ella sobre su estado. La respuesta que obtuvo fue que la herida estaba cicatrizándose sin problemas, pero, hizo especial hincapié sobre las heridas ya cicatrizadas que presentada en su cuerpo la joven dormida. Cortes, quemaduras, y algunos huesos rotos. Todos ya curados, pero eso era algo que llamaba mucho la atención. Después de pedirle discreción, a pesar de que no creía que necesitaba pedirla, pero, por las dudas, decidió recalcar eso bajo la excusa de que era una testigo.<p>

Los últimos días se había hecho de esta peculiar rutina, después de entrenar levemente, ya que su cuerpo aun no se encontraba en condiciones de entrenar normalmente, comía algo, y se iba directamente a aquel cuarto. A parte de la medica encargada, y una sirvienta, solo su padre y el tenían la autorización para entrar ahí. Sabía que después de la revelación que le había hecho al Rey, el había ido a ver con sus propios ojos a Murder. Como analizándola, todavía sin poder creer del todo su identidad.

El también iba, pero con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta. Había mucho de qué hablar. Además de el hecho que el la había contratado, y por supuesto, debía darle el pago. Suspiro audiblemente mientras con una mano revolvía sus cabellos. Le había dicho que le daba hasta su orgullo. No se arrepentía, pero, con la calma que había ahora era mas difícil recordarse el por qué había negociado eso con ella.

La expresión que tenía en su rostro aquella joven era tan diferente a todas las facetas que el había visto hasta ahora en ella. Su rostro relajado, sin su seno fruncido, no podía negar que los días anteriores se había detenido unos minutos más de lo debido a observar aquel rostro tan tranquilo... y bello.

Trataba de no pensar más de lo debido en ella. Pero estaba resultando un trabajo bastante problemático. Su tez blanca, su cabello negro, y además sus ojos, aunque ahora no podía observarlos. Pero ya los conocía suficiente como para poder recordar la fiereza en su mirada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que ya llegaba a su destino. Saludo cortésmente a los guardias mientras estos le cedían el paso.  
>Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y de inmediato sus ojos turquesas se dirigieron en dirección de la Señorita Murder. Seguía acostada, pero, había algo diferente en ella. Su rostro no parecía tan relajado, a pesar de que su respiración era bastante superficial. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. Pero el sospechaba que no. Alerta. Esa fue la conclusión que saco, eso era lo diferente que había en ella. Decidió hacerse notar, "Si sigue durmiendo y yo estaba equivocado, no pasara nada, solo estoy yo aquí".<p>

- Podrías dejar de fingir que estas durmiendo? - Haciendo bien clara su voz, además de la obvia afirmación que había en su tono, soltó esas palabras mientras analizaba cuidadosamente aquella figura que reposaba

Tensión

Sonrió, sus sospechas resultaron ciertas. Apenas termino de decir esas palabras noto como el cuerpo de ella se tenso. Fue solo un fugaz momento, pero lo suficiente para que el obtuviese su confirmación. Camino tranquilamente rumbo a la cama dejando bien en claro que no se retiraría.

- Si no dejas de fingir en 5 segundos, te arrancare de la comodidad de esa cama y te obligare a hablar conmigo - Se encontraba a un lado de la cama, sus manos fueron a parar en la suave tela que cubría el cuerpo de la joven, estirándolo lentamente dejando bien en claro sus intenciones - No me interesa como estés vestida, si es que lo estas, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.- Continuo con su labor estirando la manta un poco abajo de los hombros, dejando al descubierto los vendajes que cubrían el torso de la joven, además de un poco de la nívea piel que las vendas no alcanzaban a cubrir. Sonrió aun mas al ver el rubor que se comenzaba a expandir en la blanca piel de ella.

- Ya estoy despierta. Imbécil! - Sus manos salieron para atrapar la tela que el amenazaba en retirar. No podía permitirlo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de examinarse a sí misma. Sentía el rostro ardiendo, clara indicación que debía estar ruborizada al máximo. Después de asegurar las mantas contra su cuerpo, su mirada se dirigió al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. Una sensación de ira comenzó a surgirle al verle ahí, con esa sonrisa de superioridad y aquellos ojos que la miraban burlonamente.

Las miradas de ambos se retaban en la privacidad de aquella habitación, mientras el joven príncipe tenía una mirada llena de diversión y una media sonrisa, por haber ganado este round, el rostro de la mujer en su frente, totalmente rojo y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecería que sus cejas se unieron en una sola.

- Para ser un príncipe no tienes modales, pervertido - Con dificultad la joven se irguió un poco, tratando de quedar sentada en aquella gigante cama, en definitiva no quería tener que enfrentarse a el viéndose como una débil enferma que no podía ni moverse.

- No deberías moverte - con esas palabras llego al lado de la cama, viéndola hacer pequeñas muecas de dolor al tratar de sentarse, mientras que con una mano tenia agarrada con firmeza la manta. Suspiro. - Si que eres terca, lo sabías?.

Su cuerpo se tenso e involuntariamente un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de aquel hombre posándose en su espalda. En definitiva le debían haber siniestrado drogas "Y de las fuertes... ", no podía ser que aquel engreído le hiciera sentir eso. Trato de apartarse del cálido tacto de su mano, pero, lo único que consiguió fue una mirada enojada y que la otra mano "Genial, mas escalofríos... Te odio" la agarrase firme en su brazo, para así lograr su cometido de erguirla hasta que quedo sentada en la cama.

- Que quieres? - le pregunto con evidente rencor en su voz, todas esas sensaciones que él le provoco la dejaron de pésimo humor. - además sabias que no deberías entrar en el cuarto de una _damisela_ mientras esta duerme?.

- No te preocupes, no he entrado en el cuarto de una _damisela_.- De nuevo su característica sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

- Serás desgraciado - Su mal humor aumento más al ver aquella maldita sonrisa - Que quieres? Estoy encarcelada?

Al escuchar eso la sonrisa del joven se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un serio rostro.

- No estás encarcelada, eres invitada en el castillo. Además estas siendo cuidada por la mejor medica del reino - la observo unos segundos - Deberías estar agradecida.

- Oh, lo siento S_u Alteza_ - El sarcasmo de su voz junto con la sonrisa que ella ahora poseía, fue capaz de comenzar a provocar un enojo en el. Los papeles cambiaban. - No sabía que las invitadas poseían guardias en sus puertas. A todos sus invitados los mantiene así de vigilados?.

- No estás siendo vigilada, es solo para tu protección - Su voz denotaba molestia.

- Sí, claro, S_u Alteza_, siento haber pensado eso de usted - Ahora si el encuentro estaba siendo divertido para ella, su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas al ver como el fruncía mas el ceño.

Estaba acostumbrado a que lo tratasen por sus títulos de la realeza, pero, por alguna razón le molestada demasiado que ella se refiriera así de él. Además de la molesta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

- Eres insoportable - suspiro mientras con una mano se revolvía los cabellos. - No estás presa, es solo por precaución, recuerda que ahora eres una joven _damisela_ herida, _incapaz_ de defenderse sola.

- Serás! te aseguro que soy completamente capaz de defenderme sola. - estaba cabreada, lo único que quería era enfadarlo a el también - A diferencia de _Su Alteza_, yo no necesito que una _joven damisela_ salve mi real _trasero_.

Si quería enfadarlo, lo había logrado con demasiado éxito. Su rostro se volvió rojo de ira. Vale, admitía que había sido un golpe bajo, que el probablemente era el mejor guerrero que había conocido hasta ahora, exceptuando claro a su maestro.

- Oh, lo siento - decía con fingida preocupación viendo como el se contenía de soltar un montón de improperios, alzo sus manos como si fuera un gesto de paz – si lo he ofendido, _Principito_ - la sonrisa de victoria se desvaneció al ver que él se acercaba a ella, sabía que él era incapaz de golpearla sin que ella se pudiera defender, pero por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a acelerarle enloquecidamente al ver que el estaba cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.

En un segundo, el cruzo el espacio que los separaba, rebosando ira, en inclinándose sobre ella le atrapo los brazos que ella aun mantenía en lo alto, peligrosamente cerca, dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

- Tú fuiste la que quisiste salvar mi real _trasero_. El trato que teníamos era que protejas a los aldeanos - Observo que ella se encontraba perpleja, "Por lo menos cerraste la boca... boca?" Su mirada bajo a sus labios, los cuales se encontraban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron, solo faltaba un centímetro para que sus labios se encontraran. Ahora fue el que se encontró perplejo, había estado tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de sus acciones. A pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos se aparto, como si se hubieran quedado congelados en esa posición. El aire se volvió espeso y sus respiraciones se volvieron descompasadas, mientras sus miradas estaban conectadas.

"Pero qué?... mierda!" El fue el primero en salir de aquel letargo, le soltó los brazos como si le estuvieran quemando. Y se alejo de ella. Aun no alcanzaba a procesar aquel extraño momento. La observo, estaba tan confundida como él. Se aclaro la voz.

- Ahora que ya despertaste, enviare a Unohana para que te revise. - al terminar la frase se dio la vuelta para salir casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Hola! Reapareci! *no andaba muerta andaba de parrandaaa *<p>

Siento mucho haber tardado en subir otro capitulo, pero, es que la inspiracion no venia :)

**Mariposa-Infernal:** Tuviste que esperar bastante para el siguiente capitulo esta vez jaja... sorry! :D

**aresuri-cham:** Ahora tarde mas XD jajaja buena lectura!

**nekozombie3000:** Nooo! no quiero que te de un infarto! T.T jajjaja pero, espera, que el _calor_ apenas empieza muajajaja

**Fanny3LOL:** Bueno, la verdad es que no se como se manejan las secundarias ahora jajaa _en mis tiemposs _(Modo Abuelo Simpson) no te dejaban entrar y avisaban en tu casa, asi que igual mi madre me queria matar jajaja (Yo ya termine la secundaria... y la universidad. :P me siento vieja xD). Sobre el rey, es que no me imagino a Ukitake teniendo otra reaccion, el es taan cute :3. Y el beso esta cada vez mas cerca :)

**JhorseL:** Karin Karin ra Ra ra *porrista*. Me alegro que mi historia te logro distraer :'), pero sin celos jajaja Toshi es un amoor... y esta tan bueno!

**aleja2000:** Te imaginaste a Toshiro ehhh *mueve las cejas sugestivamente* Pervertida! :P

**MikeRyder16:** Oh me has descubierto! :0, si soy una pervertida. Pero es que no me van mucho los romances azucarados, yo quiero tension sexual y encuentros exitantes jajaja asi que me alegro que despierte el lado pervertido de mis lectores :D

**Guest:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la actualizacion :) Yo tambien amo esta pareja (obvio, no? estoy escribiendo una historia sobre ellos jajaja)

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Acto X Princesa en la torre

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acto X - Princesa en la torre.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Decir que estaba enfadada era poco. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era agarrar su katana e ir a masacrar a unos cuantos monstruos. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado en ese momento con el príncipe era vergonzoso. Decidida se levantó a duras penas, debía memorizar aquella habitación de invitados, y tratar de trazar un plan de fuga. Ella no debía quedarse mucho tiempo el aquel castillo. Por dios! era una cazarrecompensas, y no pretendía cambiar ese título por uno de prisionera.

Su cuerpo se quejaba a cada intento de paso que daba, y sentía punzadas en la zona de la cortada. "Genial, lo que necesitaba, una cicatriz gigante. Que belleza de cuerpo tengo". No es que estuviera tan preocupada con sus cicatrices, no era una mujer de la clase alta, no tenía que preocuparse de su imagen, era una guerrera, y gracias a eso tenía varias esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, pero ninguna herida fue tan grande como la que ahora tenía en el torso. Nunca antes le habían herido tanto. Antes solo una vez había arriesgado su vida por otra persona.

Vestida con una especie de bata se fue acercando a la puerta, deslizándose por la pared. No quería que los guardias vieran su sombra por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Escuchando atentamente cualquier indicio que le indicase el número de guardias se sentó en el suelo a esperar. Dos guardias. Sonrió pensando que si no hubiese estado tan herida podría abrir esa estúpida puerta, noquear a los guardias y salir del castillo felizmente. En su estado, enfrentar guardias no era una opción.

* * *

><p>El Rey Isshin leía con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Esa carta no traía nada bueno. Lo que el Rey de Fuyu No relataba era muy preocupante.¿Existía la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese en su reino?. Militarmente eran muy preparados, pero, en definitiva no quería poner a prueba su preparación, había mucho que perder. El príncipe de Fuyu No sí que era extraordinario. No dudaba de la fortaleza de su hijo, pero aún le faltaba preparación para poder ser como el príncipe de aquel lugar, que por cierto, era menor que el heredero de Karakura. Pero ambos tenían algo en común: Solamente encima de su cadáver dejarian que destruyan su reino.<p>

Suspiro, no podía mandar refuerzos, dada las circunstancias. No podía dejar desprevenido a su reino. Mandaría a alguien a investigar lo sucedido en Fuyu para tratar de prepararlos a él y a los otros reinos. No todos correrán con la misma suerte del reino de hielo: Bastantes heridos, pero no de gravedad, y pocas bajas.

Sin duda ya sabía a quien enviaría, sonrió. El General Kyoraku era un vago, pero en definitiva era extremadamente perspicaz, y el más rápido en caso de que necesite volver con urgencia al reino. Y era amigo de largo tiempo del Rey Ukitake.

* * *

><p>Era molesto la forma en que todos lo observaban. Era en parte molesto. Por el hecho que el no peleó solo, ella luchó lado a lado con él. Sentía que aquellas miradas de profundo orgullo y adoración de los aldeanos y soldados no eran totalmente merecidos. Si, el peleó hasta el cansancio, pero no fue el héroe que peleó solo. Suspiro mientras cepillaba el pelaje de su ía ganas de montarlo e ir a cabalgar mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos. Pero no era seguro, el no podía defenderse si no estaba totalmente recuperado. "Demonios! Me duele hasta la conciencia".Así que se conformó con pasar tiempo cerca de su equino.<p>

Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta dar con el quid de la cuestión. Ella. Siempre ella. Desde el encuentro del bosque siempre su mente acababa dando con ella. Y desde aquel extraño momento en la habitacion se aparecía con más frecuencia en su cabeza. Suspiró mientras una mueca de desagrado de formaba. Sea lo sea que pasó, no volvería a pasar.

Los cazarrecompensas técnicamente hablando no eran enemigos, no eran bien vistos ni recibidos, pero no eran considerados como delincuentes siempre y cuando no ataquen a los miembros del ejército ni interfieran con sus misiones. Y ella no sólo había interferido con el ejército. Habia atacado al Príncipe. Ella era una delincuente ahora. Debía mantenerse alejado.

- Presiento que ella aun nos traerá muchos problemas amigo - Cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba a su fiel caballo - Te dejo, tengo que hablar con mi padre.

Se alejó de las caballerizas rumbo hacia el castillo, saludando a aquellos que le hacían reverencia al verlo pasar. Ahora todo se encontraba tan tranquilo que era difícil pensar en lo sucedido dias atrás, parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido ahi. La mayoría de los heridos ya fueron dados de alta, solo ella no serśa dada de alta esta semana, y probablemente _nunca_. No la dejarían salir del reino.

El camino se hizo corto al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, y llego rápido al estudio de su padre. Golpeó la suavemente la puerta, escuchando al instante la voz de su progenitor.

- Adelante! - dijo el Rey mientras su vista se mantenia en las numerosas cartas que habian recibido despues del ataque, la mayoria queria informacion para estar preparados en caso de que les sucediese lo mismo, muchos querian mandar a alguien de sus reinos a investigar. Pero el solo dejaria que viniese un reino a usmear en su territorio: Karakura, sonrio, su borracho amigo le visitaria.

- Hola, padre - al escuchar la voz de su único hijo, desvió la atención de los papeles hacia él y sonrió cálidamente. - Necesitamos hablar sobre que haremos con ella.

- Siempre tan directo, hijo - suspiro, sospechaba que las opciones no agradarian al joven.- Sabes que ella te atacó, verdad? - lo vió asentir - Cuando sea dada de alta, sera transferida a la torre del castillo.

- La mantendremos prisionera? - frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos, no le agradaba que ella fuese prisionera en su reino. - Gracias a ella no tenemos cientos de muertos que lamentar!

- Hijo, escúchame, sé que no te gusta, y sé que el reino tiene una deuda enorme con ella, pero no podemos simplemente dejar salir a una criminal, ni tampoco podemos seguir manteniendola en el castillo. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella por ahora, ella no sera juzgada, ya que solo nosotros sabemos quien ella es, pero una vez que este completamente curada no creo que dos guardias le hagan frente, no podemos dejarla escapar.

- Podria ir a ver el estado de la torre? - Quería ver con sus propios ojos el lugar donde sería encerrada, no quería que fuese un calabozo común.

- Vamos, hijo - Se levantó e indico a su hijo que lo siguiera mientras salía del estudio - Unohana me dijo que en una semana sus heridas estarán completamente cerradas, y que podrá ser dada de alta, infelizmente no la dejaremos ir, sé que gracias a ella estas vivo y eso es algo que nunca podre terminar de agradecerle, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es mantenerla ahí hasta que veamos que hacer con ella, además aún no he hablado con esa jovencita como para saber cuales son sus intenciones.

Siguieron el resto del camino en total silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, la torre estaba bastante alejada del castillo, y solo tenía una forma de entrar, por una puerta de acero, que conducía a unas escaleras que concluían en otra puerta mas fuerte que la anterior. Toshiro entró al lugar donde sería encarcelada. sus ojos recorieron cada rincón del lugar: Una amplia cama, un sofá, un baño. Nada más, además de no poseer cualquier cosa que pueda ser usado como arma. Y no tenía ventanas, apenas unas pequeñas aberturas del tamaño de su mano que dejaban entrar aire y luz natural. Sintió que su estómago se contraía al imaginarla ahí, encerrada.

* * *

><p><em>Como una princesa atrapada en la torre.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Tres días se pasaron y a parte de su doctora nadie había venido a verla, ni el principito, ni tampoco vinieron a interrogarla. No es que quisiera ver al oxigenado engreído, pero se le hacía raro el ambiente. Sus fuerzas se recobraban poco a poco, en unos días mas estaria totalmente recuperada. La herida ya no le dolía, apenas le picaba, su brazo estaba recuperado. Pero aun sería arriesgado escapar, no quería que se le abriese la herida.

Si que era aburrido estar en el castillo, se pregunto si el joven príncipe pasaba sus días así, "No, él no es un prisionero", pensó mientras sus ojos vagaban por el recinto. El ambiente estaba raro. Algo no encajaba. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su doctora.

- Buenos dias senorita, como ha amanecido hoy? - pregunto con una amable sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella con vendas y ungüentos - Que tal siente la herida? No le duele? - palpaba la zona mientra observaba si ella hacía muecas de dolor.

- No, ya no me duele, pero siento mucha picazón - Era raro tener a una persona bien instruida que estuviese cuidando de ella, lo normal era que ella se curase sola, o con ayuda de algunos médicos de dudosa procedencia. Esa doctora sabía lo que hacía, si no hubiese estado a su cuidado, sin duda, la herida tardaría mas en cicatrizar.

- Le cambiaré las vendas y le pondré un medicamento que amenizará la picazón.

Mientras Unohana trabajaba, ella trataba de pensar que estaba mal. Si algo había aprendido algo era confiar ciegamente en su intuición, y ahora lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. sea lo que sea que pase ella debía estar preparada. Con los vendajes nuevos y con una sensación refrescante en la zona herida, se sintió mucho mejor. Vió como su doctora se paraba y recogía sus utensilios. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, esa sería su única forma de largarse, pero primero debía encontrar a Himetsuru. No dejaría a su katana por ahi.

Observó cuando la medica se encamino hacia la puerta, donde notó que las sombras eran mas gruesas que la última vez, frunció el seño. Cuando la doctora abrió la puerta para salir, notó a cierto peliblanco frente de la puerta, "Ya se había tardado en venir a molestarme" pensó con arrogancia mientras miraba como intercambiaba palabras con la doctora, y antes que la puerta fuese cerrada, sus ojos se entraron. Y entonces él desvió la mirada. Y fue justo en ese momento que se dió cuenta de lo que andaba mal.

* * *

><p><em>Acabaría en un jodido calabozo.<em>

* * *

><p>Apenas la puerta fue cerrada, se levantó y se colocó al lado de la pared, deslizandose hasta acabar muy cerca de la puerta. Se agachó para tratar de ver por la pequeña abertura. Pies, había más pies. Su seguridad había sido aumentada, por eso las sombras se veían mas anchas "Maldita sea! Despues de haber salvado su Real Trasero terminaré en una asquerosa celda en este maldito lugar! Estúpido príncipe! Tengo que salir de aquí". Mientras trazaba su plan de escape sacó una de las sabanas y la colocó como un improvisado vestido. No tenía zapatos, ni dinero. Ni pensar en armas. Dudaba en poder volver a la pensión sin que la descubriesen. Solo tendría una oportunidad de abandorar el castillo y no podía volver a la ciudad. Comenzo a hurgar en la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que le sirviese de arma. No la necesitaría para salir del castillo, ya que la idea de su huida era que nadie la viese. Saldría de noche, no la verían, pero, al ingresar al bosque no debía estar totalmente indefensa. Eso sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.<p>

"Mierda, mierda! no hay nada en esta jodida habitación! No puedo salir desarmada y herida al bosque" Maldiciendo internamente, mientras lanzaba cosas al aire, el ocaso se vió reemplazado por la oscura noche, sin poder hallar nada que le sirviese, tomó la determinación de irse, ya trataría de asaltar a alguien y conseguir al menos un cuchillo. Uso la gruesa tela de las cortinas, rasgandolas con las manos para hacer unos improvisados zapatos que le sirviesen para poder correr. "Genial, parezco una indigente, hasta extraño el bonito vestido azul", el resto de la ropa de cama, de un color rojo oscuro, se vio transformado en capa anudada. Se acercó a la ventana, mirando cuidadosamente a los lados, "Una puesto de control, al parecer sólo hay un guardia ahí dentro, tal vez hayan dos, si voy saltando por los tejados, tal vez llegue ahí. Pero es muy arriesgado. Carajo, si no puedo ver todo el castillo, no podre elegir la mejor ruta. Pero sé que la parte trasera del castillo está instalada la milicia. Tendrá que ser por ahí, trataré de que no me vean, y veré si consigo algun estúpido cuchillo en los alrededores del pueblo. Tendré que correr por el bosque, hasta llegar al territorio de los Shihouin, menos mal no es tan lejos". Com un pequeño candelabro de metal, comenzó a dar leves golpes en el vidrio, no podía romper el vidrio de una vez, haría mucho ruido. Lo rompería de a poco.

Comenzó a ver los surcos del vidrio cayendo uno por uno, hasta tener un agujero de tamaño considerable por el que pudiese salir. Primero sacó la cabeza para poder ver por mejores ángulos, su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba, donde vió la distancia desde su ventana hasta el techo. Tenia una bonita cornisa toda trabajada, por el cual podía sujetarse bien. En un rápido movimiento se sujeto a la cornisa para comenzar a trepar. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su herida por el esfuerzo realizado, pero no había tiempo. Era ahora o nunca, no podía ser atraparla, si lo hacían, era su fin.

Subió lo mas rapido que pudo hasta el techo, donde se dió unos segundos de tiempo para recuperarse "Esto de estar herida es molesto. Me canso por nada" Pensó mientras elegía el camino que seguiría. Entre el techo y el puesto de vigilancia habia un espacio, pero podía saltar sin lastimarse demasiado. Sería rápida. Se levantó y comenzó a correr, a pesar del incómodo que sentía por el cuerpo, corrió muy rápido. Estaba cerca de donde debía saltar, apresuró el paso y con suficiente velocidad saltó, aterrizando fuera de su objetivo.

"Joder, Kami! es que estoy pagando por mis pecados o que!", se colocó una mano en la herida mientras jadeaba por el dolor, sintiendo que se humedecía. Había hecho ruido, sabía que se darían cuenta que algo estaba ahí. "Ya lo decía yo, vienen por mi. Además solo a mí se me ocurre escapar por el puesto de control. Creo que me encanta sentir la adrenalina". Se levantó rápido ignorando todo dolor y se puso en posición de combate mientras oía como se acercaban a ella. "Sólo tres por ahora, no puedo fallar". Agudizó su oído para determinar la posición del primero. Habiendo ubicado a su primer contrincante, se fue con todo. El pobre ni siquiera pudo ver la poderosa patada que fue directo a su rostro. Directo al suelo. Quiso arrancarle el arma, pero, tuvo que esquivar un rápido ataque, casi siendo cortada por la espada del hombre. "Es mi oportunidad", en un rápido movimiento golpeó la tráquea de su adversario dejándolo sin aire y agarró la espada antes que cayese.

Casi creyó que su suerte había vuelto cuando sintió el sonido de sirenas. "Bueno, alguien de allá arriba me odia, hora de largarme de aquí" pensó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. Con espada en mano, atacó al tercer hombre que estaba ahí golpeándolo en la nuca. Corrió hasta alcanzar la pared que era su objetivo antes que todo saliese mal, para escalarla. Con ayuda de la espada, fue clavándola en el muro de piedra para poder tener mas sustentación, consiguió llegar en la cima más rápido de lo que creyó. Ya en el techo miró a los guardias acercándose a ella, sin perder un segundo, corrió por el tejado hasta dar en la entrada del castillo, para perderse en las profundidades del bosque. "JÁ! Y hasta conseguí una espada! Soy genial".

Y con el ánimo en lo alto, siguió corriendo, y correría hasta que alejarse lo suficiente. Sólo ahí se preocuparía con esas vendas.

* * *

><p>Toshiro había sentido un amargo sabor desde que la había visto. No era su intención encontrarse ni hablar con ella, no había forma de que pudiera verla, no después de saber su destino. Tampoco es que la vayan a matar, pero, el no creía que ella merecía verse privada de su libertad, no después de todo lo que pasaron. Pero, el también entendía las razones de su padre y sabía lo que era más conveniente a su reino.<p>

Esa tarde había ido con los nuevos guardias para orientarlos a que no dejen a nadie entrar, excepto a la Dra. Unohana. En total tenían a cuatro soldados vigilando, ya que según la doctora en pocos días estaría al cien por ciento. No podía descuidarse ahora que ya no estaba impedida por las heridas, un lado suyo se alegraba que la joven se recupere tan bien, principalmente después de haberla tenido en sus brazos débil y llena de sangre. "Esa imagen estará grabada siempre en mi memoria".

Trataba de distraerse en la biblioteca cuando la fugaz imagen de cuando ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos lo hizo sentir mś culpable aún. No podía dejar que ella fuera prisionera sin siquiera dar la cara, eso no era algo que él haría "Cuando fue que me volví un cobarde?", cerró el libro que tenía en manos y se dirigió con paso decidido hasta la habitación en la que descansaba.

Durante todo el camino su mente trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enfrentarse a la fiera muchacha, soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por su blanco cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso. "Acabarás conmigo de seguir así, maldita Murder", su mente era un caos, apenas se dió cuenta cuando llegó a su destino. Con una reverencia, los soldados le dejaron pasar.

Respiró hondo e internamente trató de tranquilizarse para la batalla verbal que tendría a cabo en ese lugar, cuando al abrir la puerta, la visión que tuvo no fue nada tranquilizadora. Cosas por el suelo, y la ventana rota. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando comprendió lo que habia pasado.

- ¡Maldita!, Guardias, ella escapó! - Gritó, y mientras se preparaba para dar las órdenes a sus soldados, escuchó la sirena que indicaba problemas.

Corrió a la ventana rota, mientras observaba como ella vestida con un montón de telas y ayuda de una espada iba subiendo el muro hasta llegar arriba. Vió su rostro pálido iluminado por la luna cuando miró hacia atrás para luego perderse en la oscuridad. Todo en un segundo, su escape fue muy rápido, a pesar de no haber sido limpio.

- Preparen a mi caballo ahora! - Más que una orden, sonó como un furioso rugido.

Con pasos firmes y una expresión que atemorizaba a todo aquel que lo veía, recogió sus armas antes de llegar donde ya le esperaba su blanco caballo listo para la acción

* * *

><p><em> "No te escapás tan fácil de mí, señorita Murder"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Le dolían los pies, le ardían los pulmones, tenía sed y hambre. Se había adentrado bastante al bosque, saltando de rama en rama tratando de no atraer la atención de hollows. No es que no pudiese luchar contra ellos, pero no quería dejar un camino de cadáveres que la delataran. Y necesitaba encontrar agua con urgencia.

Lo que más le dolía de todo eso era haber dejado su katana en algún lugar del castillo. Aquella katana era lo único preciado que tenía. Fue un regalo de Kenpachi y Yachiru cuando esos dos decidieron que ya estaba lista para pelear por su cuenta. Siguió corriendo mientras sentía que los zapatos de cortina se deshacían de a poco, si tenía un poco de suerte no dejaría rastros. Le urgía encontrar agua, pero no descansaría hasta estar los más cerca posible de los territorios de los Shihouin. Eran un clan peculiar, muy poderoso, y por supuesto, sus únicos aliados. Los había conocido cuando recién había salido de Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Había visto a un bonito gato ser atacado por niños odiosos, no quería meterse en problemas, pero no le gustaba que esos mocosos esten atacando a un animal indefenso. Cuando asustó a esos mocosos para que lo dejaran en paz, el gato lo miró fijo durante unos minutos. Despúes el gato le había seguido durante todo el día. No le molestaba, pero no tenía como mantener una mascota, a duras penas se mantenía ella misma. No quería robar para subsitir, pero sabía que nadie que salía de Hueco Mundo se podía ganar la vida honestamente. Compró un poco de comida mientras observaba al gato que le miraba fijamente.<em>

_ - Vale, te invitaré un poco, pero sólo un poco! - Se sintió un poco estúpida por estar hablando con un gato. _

_Caminó un poco más para llegar a un pequeño puente muy alejado de la ciudad, se sentía mejor en lugares vacíos, siempre siendo seguida por el gato. Cuando de pronto todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Desenvainó su espada en un rápido movimiento antes de esquivar a una joven muy delgada que la atacaba con un extraña arma dorada presa a sus dedos y su mano. No sabía por qué estaba siendo atacada, pero no perdería el tiempo en preguntar. Profirió una feroz estocada mientras veía como ella esquivaba. Era buena sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora que por fin había logrado pasar la barrera de Hueco Mundo no moriría por causa de una estúpida chiquilla._

_Con renovadas energías, atacó usando una velocidad impresionante, logrando hacerle un corte en el brazo, lo que hizo que su adversária recuara un paso, aprovechó para asestarle una patada, pero logró bloquearla a tiempo. Se separaron jadeando mirándose._

_ - Qué quieres?, si es por dinero, no tengo nada - gritó mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla._

_ - Deja ir a Yoruichi-sama! - gritó la joven visiblemente alterada mientras volvía al ataque._

_El choque de la espada contra el arma de sus dedos resonó, mientras con un brazo bloqueba una fuerte patada que su atacante le lanzó. Sacó un cuchillo de su vestimenta y se lo lanzó, saltando, buscando alejarse de ella._

_ - No sé de quien hablas, estúpida demente! - Estuvo a punto de bajar armas cuando la vió entrecerrar sus ojos lista para volver al ataque._

_Fue en ese momento que el gato que estaba con ella se tranformó en una mujer morena, de pelo morado y ojos dorados. Su quijada casi cae al suelo al ver aquella surreal vista._

_ - Pero qué! Acaso no eras un gato!- exclamó con sus ojos sumamente abiertos mirando a la gata-mujer acercanse a la joven que la atacó, en un momento su rostro giró hacia ella y le lanzó una sonrisa._

_ - Pero que violenta eres Soi Fong! Si sigues así nunca tendrás novio - molestó a la muchacha quien adquirió un violento tono rojo._

_ - Yoruichi-sama! Vine a rescatarla! Déjeme terminar el trabajo - sentenció mientras se colocaba en posición._

_ - Ya déjala, no necesito rescate, tonta!. Salí a pasear cuando me encontre a esta simpática jovencita - Se alejó de la tal Soi Fong y ahora iba directo hacia ella, que aún seguía en estado de shock - Me quitó de encima esos molestos niños y además me invitó comida - colocó su brazo alrededor de su cuello en una especie de abrazo - además no crees que es muy linda? hasta parece una muñeca!_

_Esas palabras en vez de tranquilizar a la joven, parecieron enfurecerla más aún. Con su rostro sombrío las observó a las dos._

* * *

><p>Sin duda ese clan fueron los más excéntricos que haya conocido. Aunque no podía decir que conocía a mucha gente. Además de Ken-chan y Yachiru, sólo conocía a los Shihouin, y para su disgusto ahora también conocía al heredero de Fuyu No. Aún se recordaba la última vez que los vió, diciendole que era bienvenida en su territorio, cosa que pocas personas eran. Resultó que aquella rara mujer-gato era la cabeza del clan. Y ahora, convenientemente para ella, el territorio Shihouin estaba entre el reino de Fuyu No y Karakura. Sólo era cuestión de seguir corriendo. Hasta llegar ahí.<p>

Divisó un pequeño arroyo, saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, bebió toda el agua que pudo en pocos instantes. Volvió a su camino, subiéndose al árbol, aún adolorida, pero por lo menos no deshidratada. Siguió saltando de rama en rama durante horas, hasta que el sol comenzó a verse por el horizonte. Sonrió cansada. En pocas horas llegaría a su destino. Y estando ahí comería como si no hubiese mañana. "Ah! y que me cambien las vendas, estúpido corte".

* * *

><p>El joven príncipe estaba furioso. A pesar de haber salido con poco tiempo de diferencia con la fugitiva, y entrado al bosque con una pequeña comitiva que lo acompañaba en su búsqueda. Era de noche, la hora en que más actividad había en aquel bosque. Con los hollows cazando, no debían hacer tanto ruido como el que estaban haciendo. Pero extrañamente no encontraron rastro alguno de actividad. Eso era muy raro. Además no habían encontrado ningún rasto de la chica. Ella o bien había ido a Karakura, o había hecho el camino opuesto, directo al Reino Baraggan*. Era imposible saberlo. Y en esta oscuridad sería imposible encontrar rastro alguno. Se aseguraría de volver cuando haya luz solar. Más enojado aún, dió la orden de retirada a sus hombres. Había algo que no encajaba en todo.<p>

Cabalgaron hasta ver las puertas del castillo, con la frustración escrita en el rostro del heredero. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a menos que él lo hiciera primero. Dejando a su caballo al cuidado de un soldado, vió a su padre salir a recibirle. Tratando de controlar su humor, se dirigió al Rey.

- Padre, hablemos en el estudio. - Le dijo mientras caminaba sin mirar atrás, siendo seguido por el regente. Llegaron al estudio, donde a puertas cerradas, comenzó a hablar.

- Parece que se la ha tragado la tierra, ninguna pista. Parece como si se hubiera movido por el aire - Exclamó entre furioso y frustrado mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano. El cansancio comenzaba a notarse - Además no he determinado si se ha ido a Baraggan o a Karakura! Por un demonio! - Golpeó el brazo del sillón visiblemente furioso.

- Cálmate Toshiro! No solucionarás nada estando así de furioso - Trató de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo, pero este se veía extrañamente fuera de sí. - La encontraremos, enviaré un mensaje a Karakura, encuando al Reino Baraggan, no creo que podamos hacer nada. Sabes que no tenemos muy buena relación con ellos.

- Yo mismo iré a buscar a esa desgraciada apenas salga el sol. No se volverá a escapar! - Aún sabiendo que lo que le decía su padre era más lógico, el orgullo y alguna cosa más habló por él.

- Hijo… - comenzó despacio, tratando de no alterarle aun más - No crees que lo estas haciendo demasiado personal? Hay algo que deba saber? - preguntó con genuina duda a su único hijo. Solo quería que aquella sospecha que comenzaba a florecer en él no sea cierta.

- Yo… - Como si hubiera despertado de algún tipo de transe, su rostro volvió a su expresión seria habitual, mientras su mente aún era un caos - Lo siento, no estaba pensando fríamente. Me dejé llevar. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar un mensaje a Karakura - Se levantó, no dejando ver lo abatido y confundido que estaba - Si me disculpas, padre, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado.

- Descansa hijo mío, lo necesitas. Mañana trataremos este tema. Es una suerte que nadie sepa su verdadera identidad. - Ukitake vió partir a su hijo mientras soltaba un suspiro preocupado.

Toshiro caminó ausente hasta llegar a su habitación y se lanzó directo a la cama, sin sacarse las ropas que llevaba puesta, estaba muy cansado. Pero en su mente aún hacían eco las palabras de su padre.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo siento padre, pero ésto es más personal de lo que te imaginas"<em>

* * *

><p>* Reino Baraggan<em>: <em>Necesitaba un reino hostil, así que le hice un reino a Baraggan Louisenbairn, o el arrancar número 2 :)

Quien es la autora más irresponsable de Fanfiction? YOO! (No creo que sea la más irresponsable, pero buen)

Apareció la desaparecida, ahora usando gafas por un problema de visión. *se ajusta las gafas para verse más intelectual* lamento la eterna demora, espero que les haya gustado (y compensado el tiempo esperado) el capítulo. Exactamente 4.650 palabras de pura historia. El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, un poco más que el doble de los otros :D

Encuesta!: Les agradan los capitulos más largos? Marque la respuesta correcta.

( ) Sí

( ) No

**Kamira Mangetsu:** Hey! No me han llegado tus deseos de que la autora tenga una vida sana XD. jojojojo Espera y verás toooda la tensión y su desenlace que tengo preparado muahahahaha**  
><strong>

**MikeRyder16:** Mi misión en la vida es pervertir a todos los que pueda :3. Realmente el cap anterior fue cortito, pero de eso no podrás reclamar en este cap jajaja Entiendo lo que quisiste decir, es muy difícil no ser OCC en este fic, ya que es otra época, y joder, son de la realeza xD Byee espero que te guste la actualización.

**Lushca**: Volviiii again! Aunque a veces me demoro, no dejaré morir a este fic, le tengo mucho cariño y amor 3 y sobre Karin, se está acercando a Karakuraa eehhh muahahaha. Todavía falta para que dejen de ser cabezas duras, ambos son taaan tercos, pero por eso los amo. Pero cierto joven de blancos cabellos comienza a tener una confusión en su bella cabeza :D :D

**JhorseL: **Ya queremos besooo! (Ooops, yo soy la autora, y yo decido eso jajaja) Ya tendrán momentos mas intensos, arderaaaaan *con llamas en los ojos*. Todas queremos ver ese trasero real *mueve las cejas sugestivamente*

**aleja2000:** *Sueña con un Toshiro en la bañera* * se desangra* Muahahahaha tendrás que esperar por el besooo!. Sabes, esos dos se me hacen como si tardaran años en descifrar sentimientos, algo como un romance leento hasta que ellos se den cuenta. (no sé si me explico?), así que no creo conveniente beso aún, pero no te preocupes, tampoco tardará tanto :) te ha hablado Noir Nightray y te desea una buena lectura :P.

**Akari-chan610:** Se tardó pero vino el doble de capítulo por el mismo preci ?) :D Me alegra que te guste mi humilde y fantasioso fic :3. Nos leemos!

**lalalala:** El cap para el 6 de diciembre :D :D

Agradecimientos por Fav/Follows: ** 2013, Chiithop, unpocotsundere, Laviisoo, serena-027, Vacuas, Meli1715, Teru Hitsugaya**

**Los amo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Acto XI Incoscientes

"Pensamientos"

- Diálogos

_Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acto XI - Inconscientes.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Miraba a través de la ventana de su futuro hogar, pensando en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder llegar tan cerca de cumplir sus planes. No soportaba a esa chiquilla que era su futura esposa, pero, la necesitaba. Mejor dicho, necesitaba el dinero de su familia. No le importaba el título de Conde, pero, era mejor que tener que seguir trabajando como consejero del Rey Isshin. "Perdí tanto tiempo con aquel imbécil, y pensar que casi estuve a punto de secuestrar a aquel mocoso príncipe, de haberlo logrado me hubieran pagado lo que sea para recuperarlo, y ya hubiera concretado mis planes. Y no necesitaría aguantar a la insoportable de Momo Hinamori, aunque por el hecho que ella esta obcecada por mí, facilita todas mis acciones".

Se fue a mirar al espejo una última vez, el carísimo traje que ostentaba le sentaba de maravilla, y llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, y en conjunto con sus gafas su rostro se veía muy amable. Sintió que la puerta se abría sin ceremonias, no necesito mirar para saber quien entraba al recinto, solo una persona entraría de esa forma.

- Pero que felicidad irradia el novio! - su sonrisa larga y de cierta forma tétrica se ensancho mas al verlo listo para pisar el altar - Deberías ver a la novia, tal vez tengas suerte y le dé un ataque al corazón.

- Solo después de casados, antes no puede ocurrirle nada a ella - Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padrino, quien usaba un elegante traje gris oscuro - Por cierto, has hecho las preparaciones para el Conde, alias mi adorado suegro? - sonrió con malicia, por fin llegaría la hora de deshacerse de él.

- Todo listo jefe, el veneno es indetectable, se lo daré después de la ceremonia, durante la fiesta, ahí tal vez si le dé un ataque a tu amada novia.

- No creo que corra con tanta suerte, pero estando muerto el anciano, Momo hará lo que yo le diga, además, con su muerte, yo seré el conde y tendré todo el poder.

- Vámonos, novio - Se dio la vuelta, lanzando una pequeña carcajada y se dirigió a la puerta - No querrás hacer esperar a tu esposa. Ah! qué bello es el amor!

Era un gran actor, fingió nerviosismo durante su espera en el alta, y al ver a la novia, sonrió tiernamente, casi como un novio enamorado. Solo una persona sabía que él no estaba enamorado, y que tampoco era un buen hombre como todos pensaban. El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, mientras la emocionada novia apenas podía contener las lagrimas de felicidad. Era tan feliz porque su padre había aceptado su relación, a pesar de que él no era de la nobleza!. Hoy sin duda era el día más feliz de su vida.

Luego del sí, acepto. y del tierno beso que compartieron los novios, la iglesia estallo de alegría. La fiesta comenzó en la casa del Conde, estaba todo finamente decorado, en un estilo romántico para resaltar la aparente felicidad de los novios. El festejo estaba muy animado, y la mayoría de las personas ya comenzaban a dar muestras de ebriedad. Los novios bailaban en un ritmo tranquilo, y en un momento dado el novio lanzo un casi imperceptible asentimiento hacia un joven de cabello gris que fingía beber en aquella fiesta. Era la señal.

El conde no se dio cuenta de que su bebida había sido alterada. Estaba tan feliz al ver el rostro reluciente de su pequeña, a pesar de que vigilaría a su ahora yerno. El no permitiría que hicieran sufrir a su hija. Llevo la copa de vino a sus labios, y se la bebió de golpe, brindando por los novios. Hasta que comenzó a sufrir un dolor agudo en el pecho, y cayo de la silla en donde reposaba.

Lo que siguió a eso fue un autentico caos, los novios fueron corriendo junto al desfallecido hombre, mientras el novio gritaba por un médico, ella gritaba y lloraba desesperada. No pudieron hacer nada por el padre de la novia. Había sufrido un ataque cardiaco fulminante. La fiesta había terminado. Los novios entraron a la casa, mientras que el joven trataba de calmar a su esposa, la fue conduciendo hasta su habitación, mientras le tendía un vaso de agua, que contenía somníferos. "Duerme mocosa, no tengo ganas de escuchar tu llanto, ahora ya comenzara mi fase de dominación de los otros reinos! Y tú, serás buena chica y harás todo lo que te diga", pensó el joven mientras se sacaba las gafas y observaba a su ahora dormida esposa.

Salió rumbo al estudio donde le esperaba su único cómplice, quien tenía una sonrisa macabra estampada en su rostro. "Si hay alguien que sepa hacer bien su trabajo, ese es Ichimaru. Nadie siquiera sospecho que fue asesinado".

- Esplendida fiesta, no lo crees Aizen-sama? -comento burlonamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un vaso de whisky - Mi parte favorita fue cuando el viejo dejo este mundo. Salud por su gordo cadáver!

- Envía un mensaje a Barragan y a Hueco Mundo, comenzaremos a movernos - dijo mientras se servía whisky y brindaba con el j9oven frente a sí.-

**II**

Sus ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la luz que había en aquella tradicional habitación. Bostezo mientras se debatía en levantarse de aquel cómodo futon o no. Estaba a salvo ahora, podía darse el lujo de ser perezosa. Siempre era bienvenida, y no, ahí no había guardias al lado de su puerta ,era libre. Aunque no dudaba que Soi-Fong no hubiera aparecido por ahí para vigilarla. Pero Soi-Fong la detestaba, así que poco le importaba.

Se quedó unos minutos más observando el techo, recordando que había llegado a duras penas hasta encontrar algún miembro de la guardia de los Shihouin. Ellos la conocían, y apenas viendo el lamentable estado en que se encontraba, la escoltaron a la mansión principal donde dieron aviso a Yoruichi-sama y le brindaron atención médica. Después de eso ya no recuerda más, el cansancio pudo con ella, apagándola en poco tiempo.

Decidió levantarse, necesitaba un buen baño, y mucha comida. Menos mal Yoruichi tenía un apetito más voraz que ella así que no se vería mal si tragara comida como desesperada. Bendito día en que se apiadó de aquel gato, aunque ahora sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda.

Ni bien se levantó entro al recinto una joven pequeña y tímida, con su cabello repartido al medio en dos coletas y un simpático sonrojo en las mejillas. Sonrió, aquella joven le inspiraba mucha ternura.

- Buenos días Ururu-chan! - Le saludó a la joven que se sobresaltó un poco al oír su nombre - necesito un baño con urgencia.

- Buenos días Karin-sama - tartamudeó levemente al pronunciar esas palabras - Le tengo lista la tina, acompáñeme. También le traigo ropas nuevas.

El agua caliente en definitiva era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Además el olor de los sales de baño le hacían sentir de maravillas. Se relajó como nunca antes se había relajado en toda su vida. Tal vez aceptaría el ofrecimiento de Yoruichi de ser parte del clan.

Ellos eran una élite especializada en atrapar a los bandidos más peligrosos. También se encargaban de el entrenamiento de algunos ejércitos, ya que eran los mejores tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con las armas. Una vez había batallado contra Yoruichi. A pesar de no haberle ganado, si que fue una batalla dura. Para ambas. Estuvieron dormidas durante dos días recuperándose. Después de esa batalla fue que la líder del clan le ofreció unirse. Pero ella rechazó cortésmente. Tanto tiempo deseó conocer el mundo que no sería ahora que se anclaría a un lugar, pero le dejó en claro que dentro de algunos años no tendría problema en unirse a ellos. Cosa que no agradó en nada a Soi-Fong.

Saliendo del baño, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado Ururu. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era el uniforme de entrenamiento del clan. Un ajustado enterizo negro. "Si le pusiera una capa se vería genial". Ese traje marcaba todas sus curvas y sus músculos. Además se notaba muy cómodo.

Salió ya vestida directo al comedor. Se moría de hambre. La herida abierta parecía cicatrizar bien y no le molestaba. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Yoruichi sentada en su sillón, con Soi-Fong a sus espaldas "Parece su sombra. Uy sí, me está matando con la mirada, estoy agonizando del miedo".

- Buen día Yoruichi-sama - saludó haciendo una reverencia. Si había una mujer que admiraba, era ella - Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

- Karin! - Saludo con entusiasmo viendo a la joven entrar - Sabia que te iba a quedar muy bien el uniforme.- comento guiñándole un ojo - Siéntate!

**III**

No le había dicho a nadie su destino final. Oficialmente había ido a recoger su nueva espada, lo cual era cierto, pero, no había contado a nadie que volvía al bosque. Por donde ella había huido. Esta vez cabalgaba tranquilo, observando cualquier detalle que pudiese mostrarle el camino que siguió aquella joven. En definitivo estaba agotando su paciencia, parecía que aquella muchacha siempre estaría a un paso delante suyo "Y yo como un grandísimo imbécil siguiéndola. No debería estar haciendo esto. Lo que me pasa sólo puede ser algún problema psicológico, tsk". Su rostro adquiría una expresión más enfadada aún a cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrar nada. Tal vez sería como la primera vez que se encontraron, aquella vez el no pudo detectar su presencia, claro, no se imaginaría que alguien lo atacaría. Paró su galope de golpe mientras sus ojos se agrandaron "Maldición! Aquella vez ella me atacó desde lo alto de los árboles! No sé cómo no consideré eso. Sólo así para no dejar huellas en el camino. Me exaspera!"

Con renovados ánimos daba a la primera pista que conseguía desde la fuga, cabalgó aún más despacio observando las copas de los árboles con mucho cuidado, su caballo seguía tranquilamente en dirección a un pequeño arroyo. Se había alejado bastante del reino, no es que no pudiese volver antes del anochecer, pero su salida no debería tardar tanto tiempo así, si se demoraba más su padre se pondría muy nervioso, y seguro mandaría un escuadrón a buscarlo. No era nada muy exagerado considerando los últimos acontecimientos, hasta él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era muy recomendable. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en algo que obviamente no pertenecía al follaje de aquel árbol. Paró mientras observaba un poco más tratando de descifrar aquello. Se bajó del lomo de Hyorinmaru mientras buscaba un lugar cercano para amarrarlo, una vez dejando a su equino seguro, comenzó a escalar aquel grueso árbol. No estaba acostumbrado a andar escalando árboles por ahí, pero no era algo que él no podía hacer, ya que contaba con un estado físico excelente. Llegó a la altura de aquello que le intrigaba, se acomodó en una rama fuerte para dar alcance a su objetivo. Sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos. Aquel pedazo desgarrado de tela era parte de la decoración del castillo. "Bingo!". Miró desde lo alto en todas las direcciones, hasta que encontró otro pequeño pedazo de la misma tela. Considerando aquellas dos pistas, no había muchos destinos a considerar. Se decidió por el cual tenía un gran presentimiento "Shihouin eh? No sé por qué no me sorprende. Creo que le haré una visita a Yoruichi".

Con rapidez descendió de aquel árbol en busca de su caballo. Una vez montado de nuevo, acercó a su caballo al lago, que necesitaría estar hidratado para aquel viaje relámpago, comenzó a cabalgar a máxima velocidad. Llegaría al anochecer. "Padre me matará... ". A pesar de sus pensamientos, no dejó de cabalgar. Ya se las arreglaría con su padre. Transcurridas algunas horas comenzó a notar el cansancio y también tenía sed. Pero nada de eso fue impedimento para él. Poco a poco comenzó a notar que se acercaba a su destino, junto con el sol que se perdía en el horizonte. Sintió que era observado. "He llegado" pensó mientras sonreía de lado, su cabalgata se tornó más lenta mientras dirigía sus palabras a la nada.

- Quiero hablar con Yoruichi-sama! Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya! - habló con autoridad mientras veía que sus vigilantes salían de sus escondites.

- Pero si no es Toshiro-sama, venga con nosotros, Yoruichi-sama estará muy contenta de verlo de nuevo. - Se acercó a él un hombre de gran porte, mientras hablaba se quitó la máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro.

- Es bueno verlo de nuevo Tessai-san. - dijo a modo de saludo, aún montado.

- A que se debe su repentina visita? Busca algo? - dijo con un deje de sospecha en su voz. Era raro que tuviesen tantos visitantes en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, y la vez.

- Información. Es lo que busco y lo que vengo a dejar, también. Han habido movimientos muy extraños por parte de los hollows estos días. Me gustaría hablar de ser posible con Urahara-san. - Lo que dijo no era una total mentira, pero, la voz de Tessai le dijo que era muy posible que lo que buscaba se encontraba ahí en ese momento. - Supongo que no habrá problema?

- No, no se preocupe, pero déjeme anunciarlo primero, Yoruichi-sama no se encuentra de muy buen humor - trató de enmascarar aquel extraño hecho. Normalmente cuando iba ahí le dejaban pasar directamente al salón. Ella estaba ahí, sin duda alguna.

- Está bien, prefiero no encontrarla de mal humor. - Le seguría el juego, era lo más recomendado.

Toshiro observó al hombre irse, mientras los otros guardias volvían a sus puestos. Le siguió lentamente, pero algo le decía que debía estar alerta. En un momento dado, Tessai lo miró indicándole que esperara ahí. Lo cual no hizo más confirmar que algo andaba raro ahí. Trató de separar los sonidos que escuchaba, mientras se concentraba en cualquier cosa. El hombre entró al recinto. Esperó dos, tres, cinco minutos y nada aún de aquel hombre salir. De repente sintió unos casi imperceptibles ruidos en la parte lateral de la casa de estilo tradicional. De no haber estado tan alerta no lo hubiese notado. Su mirada de dirigió hacia ahí inmediatamente. Un pequeño cuerpo corría tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sacudió las riendas del caballo para comenzar la persecución. No había luz solar a esa hora, pero podía distinguir la silueta con perfección. Esa misma silueta que ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba sola. Sonrió. Con rapidez dio alcance a la figura, que por más de correr veloz no era suficiente para su caballo.

- Me has extrañado, señorita? - Se bajó en un rápido movimiento para alcanzar el puño de la joven para inmovilizarla.

- Púdrete oxigenado! Que haces aquí? Se supone que no puede entrar cualquiera - escupió con rabia esas palabras mientras miraba el rostro de su captor.

- Lo mismo digo, tendré que avisar a Yoruichi que por sus tierras anda una vulgar fugitiva - Una arrogante sonrisa de lado se formó al distinguir la mueca de ira en el rostro de ella.

- Cállate estúpido! No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz! Suéltame! - Trató de soltarse, pero él la tenía agarrada con tanta fuerza que llegaba a lastimar.

- No, no te soltaré, de hecho, volverás a Fuyu No, de donde por cierto, te escapaste - la miró fijamente mientras hablaba.

- Volver? Para qué? Para un mal agradecido como tú me encierre de por vida en un asqueroso calabozo? Jamás! - Sus facciones eran una mezcla de ira y decepción.

Aquellas palabras calaron profundo en el joven de cabello blanco. La quería llevar al castillo, pero no consideró el hecho de que ella fuera encerrada de nuevo. Esta vez en su calabozo privado. "Como pudo saber eso? Nadie más sabia… a no ser que aquella vez yo mismo lo haya denunciado…" por la sorpresa que le dieron sus pensamientos, el agarre se aflojó haciendo que Karin pudiera soltarse de él mientras clavaba un puño en su estómago.

Mientras jadeaba buscando aire la vio alejarse de él, se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo con una mano en el local golpeado, e iba detrás de ella "Nuevamente persiguiéndote… esto es enfermizo". Ya recuperado corrió lo máximo que sus pulmones le permitían. Estando ya cerca de ella, corrió aún más rápido mientras se lanzaba encima suyo, tumbándola al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. Se oyó un gemido de dolor, mientras el príncipe en un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de ella para enseguida inmovilizarle las manos, impidiéndole cualquier vía de escape.

- No te íbamos a arrojar en un sucio calabozo! - Estaba cabreado, y eso se notaba en sus palabras.

- Ah no? Yo lo vi en tus ojos malditos! Ni siquiera me pudiste mirar aquella vez! - en un nivel igual de furia, rebatió - Por lo menos sé que tienes un poco de vergüenza! Yo también la tendría si encarcelaría a la persona que le salvó el trasero!

- No es decisión mía! Por si no lo sabes, te ganaste esa celda el día en que me atacaste la primera vez! - las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes, producto del enojo que ambos sentían.

- Eres un desgraciado! Si no es tuya, solamente puede ser del Rey, el hijito de papi no puede decir la verdad acaso? - ninguno de los dos se daban cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban - Sabes papi, esta chica me salvó de morir, no la encarceles - sus palabras salieron con tanta burla que hizo que Toshiro perdiera los estribos.

- Cállate! Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas! Él sabe toda la verdad, pero por el momento no se puede hacer mucho por tí, dado el hecho que te escapas al menor descuido!

- Si, como no, sabe tu papi que estas aquí? - Sonrió al ver que su rostro se contraía - Ya me lo imaginaba, eres pésimo hijo, y un pésimo...

No pudo terminar la frase dado que el joven príncipe estampó sus labios en los de ella con furia tratando de silenciar aquellas duras palabras. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de nada después de eso. La intensidad de los sentimientos negativos que ambos desprendían los hizo querer descargarse en aquel rudo beso. Sus bocas trabaron una intensa batalla mientras que el joven aflojaba el agarre más una vez, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ese detalle, sus bocas trababan una batalla, mientras el cuerpo del príncipe se pegaba aun mas al cuerpo de la joven. Inconscientemente sus lenguas se encontraron, mientras el tiempo transcurría y ninguno se daba cuenta, pero el oxigeno les comenzó a hacer falta, por lo cual separaron sus labios.

Sus rostros continuaban casi pegados, él fue el primero en abrir los ojos, observando a la muchacha que ahora tenía una respiración irregular, y los labios hinchados. La observo abrir los ojos lentamente, sus orbes, que ahora se veían más brillantes, se clavaron en sus ojos. Se miraron por unos minutos sin decir nada, sin comprender aun lo que había pasado.

- Encontré el caballo del señorito Hitsugaya! Deben estar por aquí!.- Voces de personas y sonidos de pasos rompieron el silencio que había en aquel lugar

Al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, que fueron dichas no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, ambos salieron del transe. Toshiro de un salto, y con extrema rapidez se levanto como si aquella joven le quemara, lo cual no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Ella también se levanto demasiado rápido y se alejo de él mientras lo encaraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro que ahora iba adquiriendo tonos de rojo. El al verla enrojecer, no pudo evitar hacerlo también. "Eso, ha sido una locura. Estoy enloqueciendo" Fueron los pensamientos del joven heredero.

- Pero si aquí están mis honorables invitados! - una voz con un deje de malicia se dejo escuchar, haciendo que se dejaran de mirar entre si y, sincronizados, giraron sus cabezas hacia una Yoruichi que apenas conseguía evitar sonreír ante la escena frente a ella.

La escena era digna de recordar para Yoruichi. Cuando ella los vio, estaban muy, muy cerca. El encima de ella, y mirándose, hasta que en un segundo ambos se alejaron muy rápido uno del otro, y enrojecieron. Ella no era idiota, intuia lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no era algo muy fácil de creer, ya que conocía muy bien a ambos. El frio príncipe de Fuyu No y la despiadada plebeya de Hueco Mundo. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- Parece que ya se conocieron. Porque no entramos a tomar un té? - ambos jóvenes parecieron comprender sus palabras, el primero en pronunciarse fue el príncipe.

- Yo… yo debo volver a mi reino, con su permiso y disculpe las molestias - el tono de voz que uso era tan diferente al que usaba normalmente que fue demasiado notorio.

- Ahora? pero si ya es de noche. No es sensato viajar por el bosque. Además ya mande un águila para avisar sobre su pequeña estadía aquí. - En definitiva para ella estaba siendo muy divertido todo esto. -Vamos, joven Hitsugaya, podrá partir mañana, además estoy seguro que estará interesado en algunas interesantes informaciones sobre movimientos extraños y sobre el ataque a su reino.

Al momento de decir esas palabas, Toshiro recupero su postura normal. A pesar de querer huir para poder recuperar un poco de su estabilidad mental rota por causa de la joven que estaba a pasos de él, no podía simplemente irse e ignorar cualquier información que pudiera evitar que su reino pasase por eso otra vez. Además ella dijo que había enviado un águila. Su padre ya estaría enterado. Si volviese de madrugada, definitivamente lo mataría por ser un descuidado y viajar de noche por el bosque. Mejor se aseguraría y volvería al nacer el sol. Necesitaba alejarse de ella a toda costa.

- Está bien - suspiro mientras tomaba las riendas de su equino que fue traído por un guerrero de ese clan.

Decir que el ambiente en aquella sala de estilo tradicional era tenso, era decir poco. Los únicos que parecían no incomodarse con aquello eran Yorouchi y Kisuke, mientras la Shihouin tenía una media sonrisa al hablar, el hombre rubio se tapaba el rostro con un abanico, pero era visible en sus ojos que se divertía con todo aquello. Los mas jóvenes, se trataron de sentar lo más alejados posible uno del otro, a pesar de estar sentados uno al lado de otro, con los mayores en frente. Tessai se encargo de traer algo de té y algunos tentempiés para los invitados.

- Tiene algo más de información respecto al ataque? - El joven estaba muy interesado en aquello que les estaban contando.

- Información confirmada, no. Pero tenemos sospechas muy preocupantes. En estos tiempos hemos notado mayor crecimiento en la población de hollows, algo que no es natural. Así que Kisuke ha investigado. Alguien ha manipulado ha estado creando hollows.

- Qué? - ambos jóvenes pronunciaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

Eso no es posible, como alguien podría hacer eso, además cual sería el motivo de alguien para crear más monstruos? - Hitsugaya mantenía el ceño fruncido, libre de todo el incomodo que tenía antes, este tema era muy serio - desconfían de alguien?

- Si, solo te lo diré por que confió en ti, y en tu reino, pero nadie más debe saberlo. Entendido?.

**IV**

Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, no podía dormir, se encontraba en el pórtico trasero de aquella casa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "Traición. Monstruos. Beso. Conspiración. Karin. Batalla. Beso. Peligro. Hollows. Beso...", no podía concentrarse en un solo tema. Lo sucedió horas antes con aquella joven no debía haber pasado, lo confundía de sobremanera, y justo ahora es cuando menos debía estar confundido. Se paso las manos por su blanca cabellera despeinándola mientras trataba de enfocarse en lo importante. El ataque a su reino no había sido mera coincidencia. Trataban de desestabilizar los reinos. Fuyu No era reconocido por ser el reino mejor preparado militarmente. Si ellos caían ante un ataque, se crearía un ambiente de cercano a la histeria entre los otros reinos. Pero afortunadamente no sucedió, gracias a la joven que atormenta sus pensamientos y lo confunde. "Debo volver apenas amanezca, debo contar todo esto a mi padre, hay que estar preparados". De pronto sintió una voz lanzando reclamaciones detrás de él totalmente despreocupada.

- Estúpidos sueños, estúpido príncipe, estúpido… - Al darse cuenta de la presencia del príncipe que ella creyó dormido, callo súbitamente.

El estaba sentado muy relajado, usando una yukata azul oscuro, "Se ve muy diferente sin el uniforme militar" pensó al instante la joven al verlo ahí, tan despreocupado y sin todo el porte normal de la realeza, el había girado su cabeza al escucharla. Con la luz de la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, sus cabellos se veían aun más blancos, y sus ojos, más relucientes. Sin duda era un joven exótico. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

- No creía que soñaras conmigo, quien lo diría… - Hablo con una voz suave, pero en su rostro se notaba la burla, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de molestarla, así eran ellos.

- Idiota! No te creas tan importante, además si hubiera soñado contigo, sería una pesadilla. - A pesar de estar muy roja, le contesto con el sarcasmo habitual.

- Entonces porque maldecías tus sueños? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad, era un poco tarde para tratarse con modales o protocolos entre ellos.

- Es… - al no ver ni un rastro de burla en su rostro, algo le impulso a contarle sobre su sueño - Es solo un estúpido sueno que desde que tengo memoria he tenido, siempre el mismo, pero que no tiene sentido alguno.

- Los sueños son parte de nosotros, de nuestros recuerdos, nuestros deseos inconscientes o algo que desearíamos que pasara. - Hablaba tranquilo mirando a la luna, el era de la realeza, era obvio que poseía muchos conocimientos, y trataba de explicarle para serle de ayuda - En los sueños recurrentes, el mensaje puede ser tan importante que no quiere ser ignorado. El sueño trata desesperadamente de contarte algo.

- Pero eso tiene menos sentido aun! - se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente - Deseos? no lo creo, recuerdos menos aun. - bufo frustrada mientras- Solo sé que son molestos.

-Tal vez si lo compartieras te podría ayudar - susurro al aire, pero aun así ella logro escuchar.

Ninguno de los dos podía negar que fuera extraño el hecho que estuvieran hablando tan tranquilamente, ya que desde que se conocieron se pelearon, se hirieron, se discutieron… y se besaron. Comenzaron a conocerse de una forma muy anormal, a revés tal vez. Y ahora están conversando, a pesar de que todavía hay un poco de tensión en ambos, ninguno tenía la mínima intención de sacar a relucir el tema del beso.

Ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, y ninguno se miraba entre sí, miraban el cielo, pero estaban compartiendo civilizadamente este momento. Karin hasta ahora no había mostrado indicios de querer compartir con el aquel extraño sueno que siempre la molestaba. "Qué más da… el oxigenado sabe mis secretos más peligrosos, como mi identidad, un estúpido sueno no es nada en comparación". Pasaron los minutos hasta que ella con un poco de nerviosismo comenzó.

- Siempre es lo mismo, no es una pesadilla, hasta podía decirse que es un sueño feliz - a pesar de que él no la observaba, sabía que el tenia cada sentido posado en ella - Al parecer soy yo en el sueno, de pequeña, junto con otros dos niños… jugando.

- No podría ser un recuerdo? Familia? Amigos?.

- No tengo familia, y no he tenido amigos ni conocidos de niña. Además en el sueño estoy en una bella casa grande, con un jardín. Y estoy limpia y bien vestida, definitivamente eso no se parece en nada a mi infancia, y mucho menos se parece a Hueco Mundo. - Hizo una mueca de desagrado al mencionar eso, y el finalmente la miró, notando una expresión un tanto triste que no le gusto.

- Así que si es cierto que eres de Hueco Mundo… -No quería incomodarla mientras ella removía su pasado, así que volvió su vista al cielo. - No debió haber sido fácil si no tenías familia ni amigos.

- No debería sorprenderte que sea de ahí - El tema de su infancia no le gustaba revivir, pero extrañamente, esa conversación no estaba siendo ni difícil, ni dolorosa. Era agradable conversar con alguien. A pesar de que ese alguien era de la realeza con una vida muy diferente a la suya. Eran de mundos totalmente diferentes. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle. - No es el mejor lugar del mundo para que una niña crezca sola, pero hubo gente que me ayudó a sobrevivir. Pero, qué hay de ti? Me da curiosidad saber cómo es la infancia en la realeza.

-No creo que sea muy emocionante. Mi madre murió en el parto. Mi padre siempre fue sobre protector. Cuando decidí dedicarme a la milicia pegó el grito en el cielo y trato de impedirme. No sirvió demasiado. - Sonrió ligeramente ante esos recuerdos.

- Debió haber sido una infancia tranquila… - Observó de reojo al joven a su lado antes de volver su mirada a la luna.

* * *

><p><em>El silencio volvió a reinar, pero esta vez no era incomodo.<em>

* * *

><p>Alguien dijo beeeeeeeeeeeeeesoooooooooooooo? ;) (al fin jaja)<p>

Las cosas se estan por poner _interesantes entre ellos. hohohohoh _*sonrisa pervertida* ambos ya estan confundidos

It's review time! *se coloca sus gafas*

**Chiithop:** No pienso dejar la histora ;) pero a veces no hay inspiración. He estado leyendo mucho ultimamente, de varios estilos. De ahí sale más inspiración, y por consiguiente, capitulos más largos :D :D (Así leí que lo hace Stephen King, pero él lee 4 horas, y escribe otras 4, yo no lo hago así, pero funciona jaja) Me alegro de tenerte con el alma en vilo *sonrisa malévola*

**Dark Puppet Master:** Se me extrañoo *-* jajajaja cuando comencé esta historia, no creía que tuviera tanta aceptación jajaja así que estoy feliz

**Akari-chan610**: Esta vez sólo me perdi un mes o/ jajaja y con capítulos más largos... y ahora más ...interesantes...* mueve las cejas sugestivamete (If you know what i mean)*

**MikeRyder16:** Pervertidas unidas jamás será vencidas ?). El enano tiene frustación sexual, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta jajaja estos chicos. Ahora sí que te encontrarás con algo más... jojojojo y la tendencia en este fic es que cada vez aumente más la temperatura ;)

**Guest:** Esta ves no me perdí tanto tiempo y fue capitulo largo tambien, valió doblemente la pena ?) jajaja espero que te guste

**maite**: ESTA HISTORIA NO SERA ABANDONAAADAA! *lo jura con un puño en el pecho* jajajaa

**aresuri-cham:** Tus pedidos han sido escuchadoos! jajaja esta vez no me demoré tanto, el capítulo fue largo... y de bonus: chan chan chaaan! El tan esperado beso :D

**Andytrips:** La terminaré! LO JUROO! :D :D capitulos largos a partir de ahora. :)

**Lushca:** La encontrooo... y de que manera muhahahahaha *mueve las cejas sugestivamete*... amos son tan orgullos y tozudos, es por eso que los amo jajajajaja

**myskymyheart:** Oww me alegro que te haya parecido bien redactada! Lo que más me demoro es en betear la historia, pero seguro igual se me escapan unas que otras cosas. Desde que apareció Karin en la serie me agrado tanto, con esa actitud de-yo-puedo-sola-bitches que aunque esta historia sea de príncipes y princesas, ella pues, batalla siempre :) Lo bueno para Shiro-chan es que no le saldrán canas jajajaja

**yokochi150:** Su respuesta fue procesada correctamente. :D :D jajajaja buena lectura ;)

**lalalala**: Espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

Agradecimientos por el Fav/Follow: **Andytrips, yokochi150, **

_**Nos leemos! :D**_


End file.
